Robsten: un cuento de hadas moderno
by lucia cullen
Summary: Finalmente somos solo tú yo, Robert y Kristen, dos personas que se aman sin prejuicios ni problemas, viviremos nuestro amor, sin que nada ni nadie se interponga, y nadie va a poder evitar que nos amemos intensamente cada día más.
1. Una inesperada audicion

**UNA INESPERADA AUDICION:**

_KRISTEN POV_

Llevaba casi 3 horas probando a todos los que se presentaban para ser Edward Cullen pero ninguno era el indicado, todos eran modelos, o actores que fingían ser perfectos y eso no era lo que buscábamos, ninguno mostraba lo que yo quería para Edward, lo que todos queríamos para el perfecto Edward. Necesitábamos a alguien que aparentara ser perfecto, pero a la vez fuera frágil, que su misma perfección absoluta lo hiciera vulnerable.

-Kris, solo falta uno y terminamos por hoy, sé que estas cansada y yo también… pero hagamos un ultimo esfuerzo ¿ok? tal vez este sea el indicado. –dijo Catherine, la directora del film. Era una rubia, no tenía mucha experiencia en el cine, pero sí ideas frescas que quería usar para esta película, era extremadamente creativa y eso era un gran plus para esta clase de films.

-Lo dudo pero bueno veámoslo.-y entonces, entró un chico un tanto desgarbado, parecía tímido, el cual me sonrió, era guapo, pero era completamente diferente a lo que había visto, era perfecto pero a la vez imperfecto. Era justo lo que buscaba, si podía actuar sería Edward Cullen, de eso no había duda.

-Tú eres Robert Pattinson ¿verdad?-dijo Cath leyendo una carpeta.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre.-¡Dios! su voz si que era sexy, un acento que diferencie como ingles, sin duda nada de lo que yo esperaba ver, era aún mejor, esto me estaba entusiasmando.

-Y aquí me ponen que tu mayor éxito es haber estado en Harry Potter.- aquí fue cuando me empecé a poner nerviosa. ¿Era acaso Harry?

-¿Estuvo en Harry Potter?-pregunté por completo anonada.

¿Era acaso mundialmente conocido? ¿El era Harry? No estaba muy actualizada con la saga de Harry Potter, había estado filmando Adventuraland y no había tenido tiempo para verlas, así que él me podría haber dicho que era Haary Potter y yo le hubiera creído.

-Solo hice un pequeño papel.-dijo respondiéndome, se le veía algo incomodo, bastante diría yo.

-Hizo el papel de Cedric, en la cuarta.- comentó Catherine, bastante distraída.

-Ahhhhhh.- dije, sin saber que más añadir, todo esto era un tanto incómodo.

-Bueno, Robert ella es Kristen hará el papel de Bella en la película, hoy para la audición van a ser la escena en que Edward o sea tu entra al cuarto de Bella ¿Ok?-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que siempre ponía cada vez que informaba que escena haríamos.

-Si, claro.-dijo pasando sus manos por el desordenado cabello que tenia…así que por eso su cabello no podía permanecer ordenado por mucho tiempo…Ummm interesante.

-Bueno Robert ponte cómodo.-dijo señalando la cama.-Kristen, tú ya sabes como es esto.-yo solo asentí, posicionándome.- y ¡Acción!

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- pregunté ya metida a fondo en el personaje.

-Por la ventana.-no podía pensar con claridad teniendo a un hombre con una voz tan sexy a mi lado, era mucho más difícil que con los otros que habían venido a hacer la audición.

-¿Haces eso seguido?- dije, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarme al papel lo más posible.

-Solo desde hace un par de meses.-sonrió… ¡Como me gusta su sonrisa!- me gusta verte dormir, me parece fascinante…quiero intentar algo, mantente muy quieta.-nos empezamos acercar.-no te muevas. –y de pronto, nos besamos; fue como que fuegos artificiales saliera de mi boca, ese beso me estaba poniéndome nerviosa, no podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutarlo, en ese momento mande al diablo a Bella, lo único que me importaba era besarlo, quería seguir besándolo por mucho más tiempo, pero Cath no me lo permitió.

-¡Corte!-él se alejo, estaba sonrojado y me imagino que yo también, Catherine nos dio una picara sonrisa y nos dijo, riendo.-Chicos, esta es una película para menores de 13, no lo olviden.-yo solo pude asentir, estaba algo avergonzada, roja como un tomate, y tratando de esconderme. Tenía cerca de 4 años con Michael y nunca había sentido eso en un beso, había sido algo por completo desconocido y excitante.

-Bueno Robert, si te escogemos para Edward te llamaremos mañana, gracias por venir.- Cath le ofreció la mano a Robert, él se la estrecho, luego me estrecho la mano a mi, y me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo sentía que volaba, y de pronto se fue del lugar.

Todo era muy repentino para mí, sentía que volaba, literalmente sentí que volaba.

-Y bueno… Kristen ¿Qué opinas? ¿Él es nuestro Edward?- preguntó revisando su carpeta.

-Sin duda, él es perfecto para el papel.- es maravilloso, guapo y excitante, demasiado.

-Si, yo también creo que es buen actor, tiene experiencia, y una gran química contigo, lo contratare, bueno… terminamos, ya puedes irte a casa.- dijo con una sonrisa cálida, de esas que te dan después de una gran jornada de trabajo.

-Gracias Cath.-nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa, donde me esperaba mi novio Michael Arangano al que había olvidado y desterrado de mi mente en toda la audición.


	2. El dia en que cambio todo

**EL DIA EN QUE CAMBIO TODO:**

_ROB POV_

Llegué a la casa de la directora del film, la verdad, creía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de conseguir el papel, mírenme, obviamente no soy el chico más hermoso del mundo ni tampoco el más sensual o agraciado, pero yo iba para conocer a la actriz que me gustaba, la vi en Into the Wild, y me quedé prendado de ella, era tan buena en la pantalla, se transformaba en el personaje y sorprendía a todos los que fuimos a ver la película, lamentablemente los carroñeros críticos la destruyeron y a todo el elenco, pero eso no importa, a mi me gusto la película y ella; soñaba despierto pensando que algún día la encontraría y seriamos amigos, porque pensaba que era imposible me hiciera caso alguna vez, pero con ser su amigo me conforma o al menos eso creía en ese entonces.

Mi agente me dijo que había un casting para un película basada en un libro sobre vampiros y que seria bueno que hiciera el casting, la verdad no estaba muy entusiasmado hasta que me dijo que ya habían confirmado a Kristen para el papel principal, así que hice la maleta, y tomé un avión hacia California, iría a la casa de la directora Catherine Hardwike, donde haría la audición para el papel de Edward Cullen; cuando llegue habían otros 2 chicos esperando, entraron uno a uno y salían felices, así que la verdad en este punto ya no tenia muchas esperanzas de conseguir el papel, hasta que por fin me llamaron, entre algo tímido al cuarto y la vi, estaba sentada en la cama blanca de Catherine, me miraba curiosa y le di una tímida sonrisa, se veía mejor que en la película, era aun más guapa. Esperaba que ella me pudiera ayudar a poder meterme realmente en la piel del vampiro porque hasta ahora no había leído el libro.

-Tú eres Robert Pattinson ¿verdad?-dijo Catherine buscando mi nombre en una carpeta, al parecer ahí tenía los datos fundamentales de los postulantes.

-Si, ese es mi nombre.-traté de ser lo más amistoso posible, quería parecer simpático, aunque solo podía pensar que sonaba como un idiota.

-Y aquí me ponen que tu mayor éxito es haber estado en Harry Potter.-empezamos mal, no me gusta que digan que fue mi mayor éxito, ya que prácticamente ni salí, y creo que he interpretado mejores personajes como el de Dalí, pero a nadie le importa ya que nadie en el film es conocido, empezando por mi, que soy el protagonista. En este mundo, sobre todo en esta industria, todo lo comercial era lo que verdaderamente importa, no importaba que la película fuera mal con tal que recaudara mucho dinero.

-¿Estuvo en Harry Potter?-preguntó Kristen, ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba en la película, por eso digo de que es vergonzoso que digan que es mi mayor éxito, es absolutamente embarazoso.

-Solo hice un pequeño papel.-le respondí claramente incomodo, toda mi fachada de chico simpático se fue por la borda.

-Hizo el papel de Cedric, en la cuarta.-dijo despreocupada Catherine, explicándole a Kris.

-Ahhhh.-respondió ella, con una cara en la que se notaba que ni siquiera sabía quien demonios era Cedric.

La vergüenza alcanzaba niveles inimaginables.

-Bueno, Robert ella es Kristen hará el papel de Bella en la película, hoy para la audición van a ser la escena en que Edward o sea tu entra al cuarto de Bella ¿Ok?-dijo la directora dedicándome un sonrisa picara, la escena del cuarto de Bella, la escena del primer beso de ambos, ¿voy a besar a Kristen? ¡Dios! me estoy poniendo nervioso, me sudan las manos, el corazón me palpita muy fuerte…

-Si, claro.-me pase las manos por el cabello, algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso, ahora entiendo porque esos chicos salieron felices de la audición.

-Bueno Robert ponte cómodo.-dijo señalando la cama, donde se encontraba sentada Kristen con una tímida sonrisa, me acerque lentamente y me senté a su costado.-Kristen tu ya sabes como es esto.-ella solo asintió, así que mis sospechas eran correctas, ella había besado a los demás aspirantes al papel.- y ¡acción!

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-dijo ya metida en el papel de Bella.

-Por la ventana.-traté de concentrarme aunque era muy difícil teniendo a esa belleza a escasos centímetros de mí.

-¿Haces eso seguido?-dijo algo nerviosa ¿será por mi? ¿O era solo la escena?

-Solo desde hace un par de meses.-dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió de vuelta.- me gusta verte dormir, me parece fascinante, quiero intentar algo, mantente muy quieta.- y nos acercamos más si es que era posible.-no te muevas. –y paso todo, nos empezamos a besar, sentía que mi boca ardía, nos empezamos a tocar, yo la sujete de la cintura y ella me agarro del pelo, mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban y bailaban la más sensual de las danzas, y cuando pensaba que nada podría acabar con esto, la directora me saco de mi magia.

-¡Corte!-me aleje con todo el pesar que podría, ya que quería seguir besándola, seguir tocándola, me miro y estaba toda sonrojada, se le veía mas linda si eso era posible, Catherine, me miro y luego la miro a ella, nos sonrió pícaramente y nos dijo: Chicos, esta es una película para menores de 13,no lo olviden.- Kris asintió con su cara mas sonrojada y yo también estaba algo avergonzado, no podía creer que me había dejado ir frente a Catherine.

-Bueno Robert, si te escogemos para Edward te llamaremos mañana, gracias por venir.-me ofreció su mano y yo la estreche, luego Kris la imito yo la estreche, pero no me pude contener y le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la habitación.

Honestamente no estaba seguro de si me darían el papel, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que ese beso con Kristen había sido uno de los mejores besos que había recibido y eso que había dado muchos; pero la verdad es que era estúpido que me ilusionara, para ella seguro solo fue otro beso mas con un tarado mas que iba a la audición, la verdad es que dudaba que para ella significara lo mismo que significó para mi, solo esperaba y ansiaba que ella hubiera sentido un poquito de lo que yo sentí cuando nuestros labios se juntaron.


	3. Lidiando con tu inseguridad

**LIDIANDO CON TU INSEGURIDAD**

Nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa, donde me esperaba mi novio Michael Arangano al que había olvidado y desterrado de mi mente en toda la audición

Llegue rápido, entre y me encontré con Michael, echado en sofá viendo televisión, cuando me vio me sonrió

-Hola, mi amor ¿Qué tal tu día?-dijo dándome un beso

-Bien, encontramos al Edward perfecto- y besa mejor que tu

-¡Que bueno¡ ¿y cuando empiezan a grabar?

-Supongo que dentro de unas semanas

-Te voy a extrañar Kris, todo el día me la paso pensando en ti- me sentí un poco culpable, Michael pensaba en mi y mucho se interesaba y yo no tanto

-Yo también Michael

-Pero sabes que eso se puede arreglar-dijo abrazándome

-Michael ya te dije que no-el insistía en que quería acompañarme durante las grabaciones, pero no me parecía, no iba a poder concentrar con el ahí, sobre todo con alguien como Michael, que es un novio chicle

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? ¿Que te lo impide?¿acaso quieres pasártela bien con tu Edward perfecto?

-¿Qué?¿que demonios estas diciendo?

-¿te voy a malograr el plan si voy? Por eso no quieres que vaya

-Michael me estas ofendiendo así que te conviene que te calles

-Lo siento Kristen discúlpame, es que yo soy un apersona muy celosa- insegura diría yo-pero tu sabes que soy así

-Lo se Michael, solo que a veces me sacas de quicio

-Lo se, y te entiendo, solo que soy un apersona muy celosa, Kristen tu sabes como soy

-Esta bien Michael ya entendí

-Que tal si hago algo para remedirlo-dijo abrazándome-sabes hoy te extrañe mucho Kris, moría por sentirte conmigo-me empezó a acariciar los brazos, la cintura y luego por mis piernas- Kris no sabes cuando espere este momento-me empezó a besar el cuello, honestamente no tenia muchas ganas, pero no tenia ganas ni fuerzas para rechazarlo, así que me deje ir

Lo bese y acaricie el peso, el cuello, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, mientras las mías revoloteaban por su pecho

El beso empezó a hacerse mas fuerte, con mas pasion, nuestras manos querían tocar mas, sobre todo las de Michael que rápidamente e metieron bajo mi remera quitándomela y dejándome en sostén, el me lo quito y empezó a acariciar mis pechos, los empezó a lamer y a morder, yo solo gemía

-Ahhhhhh Michael, sigue, más fuerte, mas fuerte, Michael, no te detengas

-Ahhhhhh kristen, ah amo tus pechos

Seguimos besándonos hasta llegar a la cama, ahí nos echamos, y seguimos besándonos, Michael volvió a prestar atención a mis pechos, chupándolos con fervor, hasta fue bajando su cabeza, y me empezó a lamer las piernas, odiaba esta parte de nuestros encuentros amorosos, a el le daba asco lamerle el coño a una mujer incluyéndome, así siempre me calentaba pero nunca lo hacia

Michael se acerco a mi y puso su polla lista para penetrarme la fue metiendo poco apoco, cuando estuvo dentro la empezó mover cada vez mas fuerte y rápido

-Más fuerte, más rápido, dame… más

El acelero y siguió hasta que se corrió y yola poco rato, a el nunca le importaba si yo llegaba, no a el solo importaba su propio placer

-Kris, fue lo máximo-me beso y se volteo, dejándome pensando tal vez hubiera sido mas placentero si hubiera sido con Robert


	4. ¡Que idiota suertudo soy¡¡

**¡QUE IDIOTA SUERTUDO SOY!**

ROB POV

A los dos días de hacer la audición, recibí una llamada de Catherine, diciéndome que había conseguido el papel.

-Robert es tuyo, lo pensé muy bien, lo analicé y llegue a la conclusión que tu eres Edward-yo no creía en sus palabras, no esperaba mucho de este casting, era mi ultima opción y pensaba que no saldría airoso aunque al parecer me equivoque y no seria la primera vez.

-Cath ¿has conversado esto con Kristen?-no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda, si ella no quería que fuera Edward, era capaz de rechazar el papel, rechazar el papel, esas simples palabras me hacen sentir importante, nunca antes había tenido que rechazar roles, por el simple hecho de que no me daban muchas oportunidades.

-Por supuesto Rob, ella fue parte importante de esta desición, ella me dijo exactamente: ''el es perfecto para el papel''-guau, Kristen Stewart le dijo que era perfecto para el papel, ok…sin duda esta conversación va a subir mi autoestima.

-Entonces ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?-estaba ansioso, esa era la palabra exacta moría por ir a filmar ya y poder vera Kris otra vez.

-Bueno, empezamos a filmar dentro de 4 meses, pero tú tienes que venir a Forks dentro de un mes, al igual que Kristen, para que puedan repasar los guiones juntos y vayan entrando en confianza, ya que es sumamente importante que muestren la química que tuvieron en el casting-Ella hablaba emocionada, se notaba que esta era la película más esperada que había hecho, había mucha presión por parte de los fans, pero no entendía cuanta hasta que Catherine me lo comento.

-Rob, ¿has entrado a internet últimamente?- no entendía la pregunta, ¿Qué tenia que ver esto conmigo?

-Entonces ya te enteraste-¿de qué demonios hablas Catherine?- estaba preocupada, no sabía como decírtelo.

-No se de que hablas- estaba confundido y no me gustaba sentirme así.

-Se filtro la noticia de que ibas a ser Edward, y a las fans no les gusto mucho la idea, y en un blog hay 70000 firmas para que no seas Edward, espero, en serio que si, de que esto no sea un problema-yo no sabia que decir, la idea me tomo desprevenido.

-¿Qué dice exactamente?- en verdad no sabía si quería saberlo, pero tenía que oírlo.

-Pusieron una foto tuya con barba y decía: Este es Edward Cullen, tenemos que detener esto- hubo una pausa incomoda, ella no sabia que decirme ni yo que responderle- pero, no te preocupes, las fans te amaran luego, solo están un poco preocupadas- Cath quería arreglarlo pero no se daba cuenta que lo empeoraba mas.

-¿Todos están enterados de esto?- no quería ser el hazmerreír en el plató.

-Si todos, y todos te apoyan, en especial Kristen- inconscientemente sonreí, recordando su bello rostro- ella dice que las fans son un poco malas, pero al final te van a apoyar y amar al igual que todos- ¿me parece o ella dijo que me amaba al igual que todos? ¿Es sarcasmo o algo así? .Me quede pensando un rato en ello, rato que la parecer fue muy largo, ya que Catherine se aburrió-Bueno Rob ya hablamos luego, cuídate y yo le mando a tu manager el día exacto en el que tienes que venir a Forks.

-Esta bien, y Catherine muchas gracias por la oportunidad, en serio gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas Rob, solo no me falles y estudia a tu personaje- gracias por hacérmelo recordar tengo que leerme los 3 libros que me faltan de la saga.

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Esta bien, hablamos luego.

-Adiós- me colgó y me quede pensando: tengo el papel de Edward Cullen y pasaré mucho tiempo con Kristen cerca de 3 meses juntos, claro hablaremos del guión, pero podremos hacernos amigos y quizá algo mas, que idiota suertudo soy.

Bueno, hice el momento que Cath hablo con Rob sobre la audición y le dio la buena noticia, el próximo capitulo Kris pov; quería hablarles también sobre unos reviews un poco agresivos que he recibido, muy hirientes, se que siempre que hagas algo, va has recibir criticas buenas y malas, y varias de ustedes me han hecho criticas constructivas, con el todo el respeto del mundo y se las agradezco porque puedo mejorar como escritora, pero no de la forma con que esta persona lo ha hecho, me dijo cosas muy hirientes, que hasta me hicieron llorar un poco, yo no soy escritora profesional, nunca estudié un curso profesional, lo quisiera estudiar en el futuro, estoy en secundaria, en tercero, y si quiero ser escritora, porque amo escribir, pero no soy profesional, lo hago como un hobby, espero que me entienden y les guste el capitulo, puse mucho en el , y por ultimo si no les gusta mis historias no las lean y ya, sean mas maduros y dejen de poner mensajes hirientes bajo el seudónimo de anónimo, sean mas valientes

_**Lucia Cullen**_


	5. COMO PUEDES PONER MI MUNDO PATAS ARRIBA

**¿COMO PUEDES PONER MI MUNDO PATAS ARRIBA EN TAN POCO TIEMPO?**

KRIS POV**:**

Hoy tomaba mi avión, rumbo a Forks, donde me encontraría, con Rob, con Rob, ese simple pensamiento, me pone toda nerviosa, lo volvería a ver después de la audición, volveríamos a conversar, quizás nos hagamos muy buenos amigos, ¿quien sabe?

Michael estaba un poco enojado conmigo, porque no lo deje venir conmigo, pero yo conocía muy bien a Michael, no me dejaría concentrarme, el creía que era de su propiedad; tengo que admitir que al principio sus celos me gustaron un poco, sentía que me quería, que le importaba, pero con el tiempo, los llegue a odiar, era tan irritante de que si me veía hablando con un chico, se acercará, interrumpiera la conversación, dejándome completamente avergonzada frente a mi acompañante, y por mucho que quisiera a Michael no iba a permitir que haga eso frente a Robert.

No lo iba a permitir, pero ya dejemos de pensar en el, no quiero hacer bilis. Me la pase durmiendo todo el viaje en el avión, hasta que la aeromoza me aviso que ya íbamos a aterrizar. Al bajar del avino, un auto de la producción, me esperaba para llevarme directo al hotel donde todo el cast se hospedaría, mientras filmábamos la película. Me dieron un cuarto muy bonito, bastante amplio, acomode mis cosas y salí a la recepción del hotel a leer alguna revista mientras esperaba que llegara alguien del elenco.

Apenas había empezado a leer las primeras páginas de la revista, cuando lo vi entrar, estaba con una camisa algo arrugado, un jean, y con su guitarra, se notaba que no se había afeitado, se le veía imperfecto, pero a la vez perfecto.

Se le veía algo tímido, no sabia a donde ir, ni que hacer, así que decidí ir a su lado para ayudarlo.

-Hola Rob- dije acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla, se le veía nerviosito, aún era más adorable así, si es que era posible.

-Hola Kristen- dijo tartamudeando un poco, su mejilla picaba debido a ala barba. Era una sensación muy agradable.

-Te estaba esperando- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa un poco pícara, no sabía si había tomado mi comentario en otro sentido, aunque al parecer el si se dio cuenta de que su comentario no había tenido el efecto esperado, porque su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente- Es que al parecer la producción, se olvido en recogerme, y estuve varado por todo Forks, pidiendo indicaciones, hasta que por fin conseguí llegar- esas cosas solo le podían pasar a él, solo a él lo podían olvidar en un aeropuerto en un país que ni siquiera conocía, y encima siendo el protagonista.

-A mi si me fueron a recoger y me trajeron hasta aquí- dije con una pequeña sonrisa- por un momento pensé que se te habían pegado las sábanas y habías perdido el avión- dije riéndome.

-Muy chistosa- dijo el también riéndose. Su risa era tan hermosa, amaba s acento ingles, me aprecia muy intrigante, sexy y seductor, era una lastima que Michael no tuviera ningún acento.

Nos sentamos juntos en los amplios sillones del hotel, él me comentaba su experiencia en el avión, se la había pasado durmiendo al igual que yo, y así fuimos conversando por un rato largo, de cosas que para muchos serian sin importancia, pero para mi eran muy importantes, estaba muy cómoda, Rob era de esas clase de personas que sin conocerlas de mucho tiempo te hacen sentir como en casa.

-Aún no he leído el ultimo libro- dijo sonriendo, ¿que? ¿No se había leído los libros?

-¿No has leído ningún libro de la saga?- le pregunte incrédula, ¿como había podido hacer una audición tan buena si ni siquiera había leído el libro?

-No seas tonta- me dijo en un tono juguetón- no he leído el ultimo- se arregló el cabello, como meditando y prosiguió- ¿Amanecer, creo que se llama?- yo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Y porque no lo has leído?- que raro era esto, yo normalmente buscaba toda la información del personaje antes de interpretarlo, pero al final de cuentas yo no tenia una técnica para actuar, era algo que hacía bien, era natural, simplemente me salía y ya, tal vez al él si le enseñaron algo sobre la actuación.

-Porque quiero mantener el suspenso, ¿cual es el punto de empezar a hacer algo si ya voy a saber el final?- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Esa simple respuesta me descoloco, me mostró lo inteligente y relajado que era; algo me hace creer que voy a recordar mucho este rodaje.

_**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, me costo un poco hacerlo, léanlo y dejen review, y también pásense por mi otra historia: Mi preciosa princesa, estoy segura que les va a encantar. **_

_**Aprovecho también para dar mi mayor pésame a la familia de la fan de crepúsculo que murió atropellada mientras hacía fila en el comic- con, no la llegue a conocer, pero todas las twilighters somos como una gran familia, y desde aquí todo mi apoyo a su familia.**_

_**Besitos los quiero un montón.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen**_


	6. Llegando a conocerte

**LLEGANDO A CONOCERTE**

Rob Pov:

Estaba muy emocionado, me habían concedido el papel, tenia una co-estrella maravillosa; por ella había hecho la audición, con el sueño de conocerla; y estoy aquí, en un avión rumbo a Forks, a empezar a filmara la película. Lo único que espero es que las fans del libro no sean tan malas y sean comprensivas; no seré el hombre más hermoso del mundo como Edward, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

Aterricé en el aeropuerto en Forks, recogí mi maleta y me dirigí a la parte donde normalmente recogen a los pasajeros, gran fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había nadie por mí.

-¿Dónde demonios están todos?- dije sentándome en una de las sillas; no conocía la ciudad, ¿Cómo se suponía que llegaría al hotel?

Fui hacia una de las señoritas de la recepción y le pedí un mapa de la ciudad, también le solicite la dirección del hotel, ella me la dio y en una esquina apunto su número:

_Tiana Lopez_

_999134513_

_Llámame _

La soltura de esta chica hizo que sonriera, honestamente nunca había tenido parejas serias, eran chicas con las que salía, tal vez una que otra amaneció a mi lado, aunque nunca las tome muy en serio; le tomaría la palabra a Tiana si es que no hubiera obtenido el papel en Crepúsculo. Podría pasar algo con Kristen, notaba que no le era indiferente y no iba a estropear todo por una aventura de una noche. Así que solo le sonreí y le asentí con la cabeza; ella me sonrió de vuelta, pensando erróneamente que había conseguido una presa más, aunque se sorprendería ya que nunca le devolvería la llamada.

Salí del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi, y lamentablemente no había ninguno; todos eran particulares. Camine unas 6 cuadras, tratando de ubicarme y ubicar el hotel. No tuve mucha suerte, la gente no me daba indicaciones, creo que eso les divertía, era como que ellos dijeran: ''hagamos que el extranjero tonto y desubicado se pierda un poco más''

Después de caminar cerca de 2 horas, por fin logre llegar al hotel; en mi mente solo estaba tomar un buen baño y acostarme por un rato. El único problema es no sabía como lograrlo, a quien preguntar, ni nada, no veía a nadie conocido, iba a ir a recepción cuando un persona muy conocida se me acercó.

-Hola Rob-dijo, yo le sonreí, y ella de la nada se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Estaba nervioso, trataba que no se diera cuenta, aunque era en vano, hasta un ciego lo hubiera notado.

-Hola Kristen-dije un poco tartamudo, me aclare la garganta, ella debe pensar que soy un tonto; ni siquiera me había afeitado.

-Te estaba esperando-¿en serio?

-¿A mi?- podrías esperar a cualquiera, hay filas y filas de hombres esperando por ti, preciosa y me esperas a mi ¿o es que acaso me esta proponiendo algo señorita Stewart? Le dedique una sonrisa picara, no lo esperaba de ella, pero ella no me respondía, no sonreía, se mostraba muy confundida. Me golpee mentalmente por ser tan idiota y pervertido: _Robert ella es un ángel y los ángeles no follan con alguien que apenas conocen, no son como las chicas que frecuentas._

Trate de reponerme y le respondí lo mas calmado que pude.

- Es que al parecer la producción, se olvido en recogerme, y estuve varado por todo Forks, pidiendo indicaciones, hasta que por fin conseguí llegar-era vergonzoso solo contarlo, ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-A mi si me fueron a recoger y me trajeron hasta aquí- tenia que suponerlo, era imposible que alguien se olvidara de ella, seria un pecado- por un momento pensé que se te habían pegado las sábanas y habías perdido el avión- dijo riéndose y yo me uní a sus risas, cualquier lo hubiera esperado de mi.

-Muy chistosa- dije riéndome, ella me sonreía como pensando, en el fondo sabia que ella también empezaba a sentir algo por mi.

Caminamos juntos hasta los amplios sillones del hotel, donde nos sentamos y conversamos. Hablar con ella era muy interesante, ella era natural, y eso me encantaba, decía lo que pensaba, solo lo decía, era muy bonita, de cerca se veían sus finos rasgos; era una situación muy cómoda.

-Aún no he leído el ultimo libro-le informe sonriendo, tenia mis conclusiones e ideas sobre ello, simplemente vivía el día a día sin pensar en que si se harían mas películas o no. Además lo más importante era que no me gusta saber el final antes de tiempo.

-¿No has leído ningún libro de la saga?- me pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa ¿acaso pensaba que era un improvisado? Me divirtió su expresión, ella parecía menos relajada que yo, apuesto que ella ya había leído los 4.

-No seas tonta- le dije juguetonamente, mirando a los ojos con un brillo de diversión y picardía- no he leído el ultimo- del cual ni siquiera sabia muy bien el nombre; me agarre el cabello pensando-¿Amanecer, creo que se llama?-ella solo asintió.

-¿Y porque no lo has leído?-seguro pensaba que no me tomaba esto en serio, no quería marearla con mi explicación de la vida y de cómo la tomo, ya que ni yo mismo la entiendo a veces, si que le explique lo mas fácil.

-Porque quiero mantener el suspenso, ¿cual es el punto de empezar a hacer algo si ya voy a saber el final?- dije divertido, ella me mostró una mirada de comprensión.

Conversamos por un rato más, y ella solo sabia que este rodaje, con Kristen, iba a ser inolvidable.

_**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, bueno quería decirles que no tenia mucha inspiración, sobre todos para este fanfic, por lo que paso con Robert y Kristen, lo del engaño y todo, yo aun no creo que las fotos sean reales y no creeré hasta que la vea en un video admitirlo, pero choca de todas maneras, espero que uno de los do salga a aclarar algo pronto, porque la verdad no provoca escribir sobre los dos viendo todo lo que esta pasando. Espero que se arregle todo. STAY STRONG ROBSTEN **_

_**Lucia Cullen**_


	7. Empieza todo

**EMPIEZA TODO**

Conversamos hasta tarde, contándonos experiencias, compartiendo anécdotas e historias; hasta que la parte humana de Kristen la traicionó, y su pancita empezó a rugir.

-Mmmmmm, me parece que alguien tiene hambre- dije chistosamente.

-Eso parece-respondió Kris sonriendo- deja de rugir, ya ahorita te doy comida- comentó mientras se agarraba el estomago, como si le estuviera hablando.

-¿Te puedo invitar a comer? Hay un restaurante que tenia buena pinta cerca de aquí, lo vi mientras caminaba hasta aquí- propuse tímidamente, tenía miedo a que me rechazara.

-Claro, ¿restaurante de que?- preguntó mientras metía su celular negro al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Es una pizzería, espero que te guste la pizza- respondí mientras acomodaba mi casaca, ya para irnos.

-Es mi favorita- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Perfecto-concluí.

Salimos del hotel rumbo al restaurante, estaba a unas 3 cuadras del hotel; era un pequeño pero agradable lugar, rústico, y muy privado. Al llegar pedimos una mesa para dos; nos sentamos en una mesa alejada con 2 sofás. Kristen pidió una pizza personal americana, y yo una con champiñones. De beber pidió un vaso de coca cola y yo una botella de cerveza. Dijo que no quería tomar, no en este instante.

-¿No bebes nunca? ¿O es solo que ahora no te provoca?-pregunté intrigado, yo había empezado a beber desde muy joven, como la mayoría de adolescentes.

-Bebo a veces, cuando salgo con amigos, o en celebraciones; pero no provoca tomar en este instante- respondió tratando de explicarse con sus manos-¿No te incomoda, verdad? ¿Qué no te acompañe a tomar?

-No, claro que no- respondí aún más intrigado con sus reacciones; reaccionaba de manera diferente y eso me encantaba- solo era curiosidad, la mayoría de chicos de tu edad ya toman.

-¿De mi edad? ¿Me has estado investigando?- preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad.

-No, no, claro que no-aunque claro que no es mala idea-solo creo que adiviné tu edad.

-¿Asi? ¿Cuánto crees que tengo?- comentó enarcando una ceja.

-¿16?

-¿Tan chibola parezco? – Respondió riéndose- tengo 17.

-¿17? , bueno, estaba cerca- dije bajando los hombros, en un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Si, lo estabas- me miraba, y me quitaba la mirada; como queriéndome decir algo -tú tienes 21 ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Si, tengo 21-¿y ella como sabía esto?- es mi turno de preguntar, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Catherine me lo dijo cuando hiciste el casting- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa- tengo buena memoria- aseguró guiñándome el ojo.

En ese momento llegó nuestra comida, yo quise impresionarla y empecé a partir la pizza con el tenedor y el cuchillo, pese a que normalmente la partía con mi mano. Pero gran fue mi sorpresa cuando ella partió un pedazo; lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo mordió. Me la quedé mirando, esta mujer me gustaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué?-preguntó a punto de morder su pizza, cuando se dio cuenta que la observaba.

-Nada- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero así es más rápido- dijo sacudiendo la pizza entre sus manos.

-Lo sé- miré mis manos aún sujetando el tenedor y el cuchillo- me siento estúpido al comer la pizza de esta manera.

-Jjajajajajajjaja- se rió y parecía el sonido de unas campanillas, era una risa encantadora- solo un poco- dijo tratando sin éxito de no reírse.

Yo solo le guiñé el ojo.

-Me alegra que te diviertas aunque sea a mi costa-ella sonrió.

Pasamos una agradable cena juntos, conversando, y riéndonos; al parecer para ella era muy chistoso todo lo que yo decía.

Caminamos hacia el hotel; su habitación estaba al costado de la mía.

-Gracias por esta noche, la pasé muy bien- comentó Kristen parada frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Yo también la pasé muy bien, fue una cena amena- sonreí y ella sonrió conmigo- eres una persona muy interesante, me siento fascinado por tus reacciones, gestos y tus forma de ser- ella me miraba intensamente a los ojos.- con una personalidad arrolladora, además de ser muy hermosa- se sonrojo, y eso hizo que pareciera más tierna- tu sonrojo es encantador- comenté acariciándole la mejilla; poco a poco me dio ganas de estar más cerca de ella, me fui acercando, y cuando nuestros labios ya iban a chocar, ella me volteó la cara.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme, gracias por la cena- me miraba como debatiéndose algo, hasta que por fin se decidió. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós.- dejándome parado en su puerta, alucinando en esta diosa morocha, que puso mi mundo de cabeza.


	8. Insegura

**INSEGURA**

**KRISTEN POV:**

No puedo creer que tuve a Robert tan cerca, estaba indecisa sobre darle un beso en la mejilla, pero sin duda valió la pena, su olor varonil era tan excitante; ninguna colonia del mundo podría siquiera igualar el olor que destilaba Rob.

Me siento tan mal al tener esta clase de sentimientos, yo era una chica con novio, tenia 4 años con Michael, lo amaba, o al menos eso creía., ya no se ni siquiera que siento. Este ingles llego para pone mi mundo de cabeza, y eso me preocupa demasiado.

Mañana empiezan mis ensayos con Robert, iría a su habitación y al día siguiente el vendría a la mía; el trabajo era fácil y práctico: teníamos que repasar el script, pero teniéndolo tan cerca y en un lugar tan comprometedor me tenía preocupada, ni yo misma sabía como podría reaccionar. Hoy me moría de ganas de besarlo, pero no se como, pero me contuve, y al estar en su habitación no tengo ni idea de que hare. No quiero serle infiel a Michael, odio a la gente infiel y mentirosa. Pero mi cuerpo pide a Robert, capa poro y cada pequeña parte piden un nombre, a un hombre sexy, con barba y con acento ingles, cuyo nombre es: Robert Thomas Pattinson.

_Por favor Dios ayúdame a no caer en la tentación.- _repetía una y otra vez acostada en mi cama; el fondo de mi mente maldecía no haberlo besado, si lo hubiera hecho, el probablemente estaría aquí echado conmigo. _-Ya mente, basta, tienes novio, tienes novio…- _y con estos pensamientos me rendí al sueño, suplicando al Dios que fuera, que por favor me ayudara mañana en mi ensayo con Rob.


	9. Empezando los benditos ensayos

**EMPEZANDO LOS "BENDITOS" ENSAYOS:**

Kristen POV:

Nerviosa, esa era la palabra que definía mi estado de ánimo hoy; y todo porque empezaban mis ensayos con Robert, o sea que iría a su habitación, o él vendría a la mía para disque repasar nuestras líneas. Y no me malinterpreten, no es que piense que Rob pueda intentar aprovecharse o forzarme a algo, no, no, sin duda Robert Pattinson no sería capaz, no eran sus principios; el problema era yo. No estaba segura de que tan buena era mi concentración y mi calma para poder resistir a las tentaciones, y déjenme decirles que Robert era una inmensa tentación.

Ya ni me reconocía, esta no podía ser yo, no podía ser la misma Kristen que siempre rechazaba las infidelidades. _"Nunca haría algo parecido" "¿Por qué no terminar la relación? ¿Por qué el engaño? El porque del engaño es algo que nunca entenderé" _decía. Mírame ahora, ayer casi engaño a Michael, casi beso a mi compañero de reparto. Soy una puta, una casi infiel. Esto no puede pasarme, creo que el karma después de todo si es verdad.

Con todas estas preguntas y golpes mentales, me fui a desayunar. Panqueques y café americano, un típico desayuno americano, todo estaba bien, hasta que mi tentación en persona vino a acompañarme. Traía puesto un jean negro, que marcaba muy bien su trasero, un polo blanco de cuello v, una camisa beige abierta encima, y una gorra negra. Estaba para comérselo.

-Hola.- saludó, con esa maldita sonrisa torcida que despertaba algo en mí.

-Hola Rob.- saludé tímida, él hacía que me cohibiera, al menos frente a él.

-¿Y ese desayuno? Parece delicioso.- comentó sentándose a mi lado.

-Es un desayuno americano, siempre comemos algo así aquí.- dije, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Pensé que aquí solo comían tocino, y que por eso hay bastantes gorditos.- dijo guiñando un ojo; yo no pude evitar reír, tenía tanta razón. Era nuestra fama americana.

-También comemos tocino ahumado, pero no sé, hoy me provocaron panqueques.- dije, moviendo mi cuchara en ellos.

-Yo nunca los he comido.

-¿Nunca?- pregunté extrañada. ¿Qué clase de vida tenían los niños ingleses?

-Nunca.

-Pero entonces esto no puede seguir así.- hacer panqueques con mi madre era uno de mis mejores recuerdos de infancia, Robert tenía que probarlos.- hoy va ha ser la primera vez que pruebes unos.- corté un pedazo, y le eche mucho manjar blanco, lo puse con delicadeza en la cuchara, bajo la atenta mirada de Rob.- aquí tienes, vas a ver que te van a encantar.- yo le ofrecí la cuchara, pero grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando él en vez de agarrarla y metérsela a la boca, solo atinó a abrir la boca y a cerrar los ojos. Yo no estaba muy segura que hacer, pero igual acerqué la cuchara a sus deseosos labios, y él, este inglés jodidamente sensual, hizo que mis ovarios explotaran. Empecé a lamer los restos de manjar blanco de la cuchara, en todo momento con los ojos cerrados; ya no podía más. Este hombre iba a ser mi perdición. Después de segundos eternos, de trance al ver como degustaba el manjar blanco, y de segundos de oculto deseo, al querer desesperadamente ser esa cuchara, Robert abrió los ojos.

-Tenías razón, es delicioso.-lo dijo en un tono tan sensual que juró que pensé que iba a tener un orgasmo en ese mismo instante.

-Yo te dije, es riquísimo.- dije algo nerviosa, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo con semejante hombre haciendo esas cosas frente a mí?

-No se como he pasado tanto tiempo sin probarlos.

-No sabias de lo que te perdías.- al menos los ingleses te tuvieron todo este tiempo con ellos; mientras yo engullía panqueques en América.

-Exacto.- se río un poco, pidió un café.- y continuó.- quería pedirte algo.

-Tú dirás.- ahora estaba más nerviosa, ¿Qué quería?

-Quería saber si no te importaría cancelar nuestro ensayo de hoy.

-Ahhh.- mierda, lo sabía, había conocido a una chica, y seguro tenía una cita, y yo estúpidamente pensando que podría pasar algo entre los dos.- claro, si tienes planes, no hay problema, lo entiendo.

-Claro que tengo planes, con la chica más linda del hotel.- respondió riéndose. Ahora su risa no me parecía tan encantadora.

-¿Así? ¿Y se puede saber quién es?- ¿Quién era la maldita que tenía una cita con él?

-Tú.- respondió.

-¿Yo?

-Claro, ¿Quieres ir a un pub, o se dice disco aquí? Me han recomendado uno bueno por aquí, ¿Quieres ir?- yo no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿En serio Robert me estaba diciendo para salir?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿A que hora?- estaba mucho más nerviosa, mi nerviosismo crecía a niveles inimaginables.

-¿A las 9 te parece?

-A las 9 es perfecto.

-Bueno, entonces así quedamos, me tengo que ir, me han puesto a entrenar, cuídate Kris, nos vemos más tarde.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y una mirada penetrante, hasta me había olvidado de respirar.

Fui como pude hasta mi cuarto, trataba de procesar toda la información que tenía, cuando el servicio al cliente me saco de mis ensoñaciones. Me habían mandado una caja, y una tarjeta.

"Para la chica más linda del hotel, gracias por los panqueques, estaban deliciosos.

Rob"

Dentro de la caja, había un plato de hermosos decorados hindúes, y en ellos, panqueques, llenos de manjar blancos, partí un pequeño pedazo. Estaban deliciosos.

Este hombre iba a matarme.

_**Otro capitulo, espero que les guste, dejen su reviews, con su comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc, etc. Feliz cumpleaños Robert Pattinson, 27 tan pronto, nuestro chico esta creciendo :') Te amamos Rob**___

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen**_


	10. La reina bailarina

**LA REINA BAILARINA:**

**KRISTEN POV:**

Ya casi era la hora, eran exactamente las 8, y aún ni sabía que me iba a poner, estaba tan indecisa. Estuve cerca de una hora frente al espejo probándome ropa. Este comportamiento era tan extraño en mí, no era una chica que le importara mucho la moda, como decía siempre: "Al diablo con la moda, lo que importa es el estilo" Pero con Robert todo era diferente, quería verte hermosa y sensual para él.

Me decidí por un short abombado negro, y una blusa color piel con negro, y de mangas tres cuartos, me gustaba la combinación, se iba muy bien, chic…escúchenme ¡Dios! Yo hablando de moda y de lo chic que se veía mi ropa. Sin duda Rob sacaba mi parte más femenina a la luz.

Deje mi cabello suelto, me gustaba como era, no había necesidad de hacerle muchos arreglos para que se viera bien; me maquillé ligeramente, una sombra ploma, base, un poco de rubor y un lápiz labial muy suave.

Me volví a ver al espejo, y me gustó lo que vi. _"Tranquila Kristen, estas linda, piensa en positivo, estás linda"_

Miré mi reloj: 9 en punto; ya era hora.

Salí del cuarto de hotel, y fui a la recepción, en el camino inhalaba y exhalaba muchas veces, intentando calmar mis nervios. Tenía que tranquilizarme, no podía ver a Rob así.

"Tranquila Kris, a Robert no le vas a parecer atractiva si estás así de nerviosa, relájate"

Respiré una última vez y salí a mi encuentro con Rob. Ya estaba esperándome en uno de los sofás de la recepción.

Al ver que me aproximaba, se paró y me quedó mirando, mas bien comiéndome con la miraba. Posaba sus ojos en mí de arriba abajo; tengo que admitir que me excito un poco que me mirara de esa manera.

-Kristen estás hermosa, simplemente hermosa.- su sonrisa cálida, y su mirada anonadada me decían que sin duda había escogido el vestuario adecuado.

-Gracias.- dije, bajando la mirada y sonrojándome un poco.- tú también estás muy guapo Rob.- guiñé un ojo, ante su expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí, pero no tan bien como tú.

-No digas eso, estás guapísimo.- y era cierto, llevaba un jean negro, una correa blanca, un polo blanco, se había puesto encima una camisa roja, y una casaca de cuero negra; y claro, su típico gorro negro.

-¿Realmente lo crees?-preguntó repentinamente serio.

-Claro.

Sonrió, con esa linda sonrisa torcida pícara que amaba.

-Bueno, mejor vámonos de una vez para aprovechar mejor la noche.

-Vamos.- repetí con una sonrisa.

Tomamos un taxi hasta la disco, que estaba no tan lejos como había pensado; si bien el camino fue corto, fue algo difícil concentrarme ya que todo el tiempo Rob se dedicó a observar mis piernas cruzadas y al descubierto por el short. Me ponía peligrosamente demasiado que me mirar así. Era como saber que a ese hombre le excitaba el simple hecho de que usara un short.

Al llegar, la disco estaba repleta de personas; fuimos como pudimos hasta la barra, que era el lugar más vacio de todo el lugar.

-¿Quieres algo? Si quieres yo te pido el trago, se que aún no puedes tomar legalmente aquí.- dijo chistoso.

-Quiero un mojito.- amaba los mojitos, siempre solía tomarlos con mis amigas.

-Deme dos mojitos.- rápidamente le alcanzaron los tragos, se veían deliciosos.- por los ensayos.

-Por los ensayos.-chocamos nuestros vasos, y tomé mi trago de golpe. Robert me imitó.- Quiero otro.-la expresión de Rob era para matarse de risa. Lo que menos esperaba era que me emborrachara.- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que los ingleses eran los únicos que disfrutaban el trago?

Se río de mi expresión y pidió 2 más. No se exactamente cuantos tragos tomamos, pero cuando yo, creo, estaba por el octavo mojito, él ya se había pedido un vaso de cerveza.

Estaba emocionada, tal vez era por el trago, pero solo quería bailar, habíamos estado cerca de una hora en la barra, y ya quería bailar.

-Vamos a bailar.- dije sonriendo y acercándome a Rob, fui como si lo fuera a abrazar.-Vamos, quiero bailar contigo.- dije muy cerca de su boca, lo jalé del brazo, y lo arrastré hasta la pista. Como dije, el sitio estaba repleto, y nadie se percataba de lo que hacías o no hacías.

Sonaba "Sexy Silk" de Jessica Cornish; nos posicionamos hasta el medio de la pista y empezamos a movernos.

Estaba frente a él, agarrándome de sus hombros, y contorneando mi delgado cuerpo; Robert también se movía sensualmente, agarrándome de la cintura.

Pero fue al término del primer coro, cuando decidí que quería más, así que me voltee, dejando mi espalda y mi trasero a merced de mi sexy compañero de reparto.

Movía mi trasero de un lado a otro, al igual que mi pecho, el cual movía en círculos. Rob me atrapó fuertemente de la cintura, apretándome hacia él. Sentía su aliento en mi oído.

Para el último coro, yo había perdido toda la cordura, movía todo lo que podía, Robert parecía estar en las mismas, porque me presionaba fuertemente hacia su erección, y gruñía cerca a mi oído. Ya no podía más, yo había ido a buscar al lobo, y el lobo había salido con todo. Me excitaba oír esos sonidos de mi compañero.

Cuando termino la canción me giré hacia él, me miraba con una expresión desorbitada, llena de excitación y deseo. Robert me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

-Ven conmigo.- me jaló hacia el segundo piso de la discoteca, pero en nuestro camino, vimos a una pareja, el chico le lamía una especie de trago del estómago. Me quedé mirándolos, no pude evitar pensar en que quería que Robert me hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté curiosa.

-Es un juego.- dijo uno de los trabajadores de la discoteca.- simplemente la chica se echa y le echamos un trago, y su acompañante le chupa el trago del estómago. ¿Quisieran probar?- Robert me miraba como esperando una señal de aprobación.

-Claro, será interesante.- dije algo fuera de mí, los tragos me habían tenido que hacer daño porque sana y en mi juicio nunca hubiera aceptado hacer eso.

-Claro que será interesante.- dijo lascivamente el chico que hasta hace poco le lamía el trago a la chica que había visto

-¿Puede ser en un sitio más privado?-preguntó enojado Robert, crispando los puños.

-Por supuesto.- respondió comprensivamente el trabajador.

Nos llevó hasta un VIP, era una parte privada en la discoteca, una especie de cuarto, dejo el trago en la mesa, y se fue.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás segura de esto Kristen? ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?-preguntó nervioso, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy segura.- respondí sensualmente, y sin decir más me recosté en el suelo acochado del VIP, y le hice una seña para que empezara.

Rob se acercó lentamente, levantó la blusa que llevaba dejando mi ombligo al descubierto, miraba mi pálida piel, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Vamos, hazlo.- cerré mis ojos, esperando.

De pronto sentí algo frío, se sentía bien, el frío contrastaba contra mi piel ardiente. Pero no se comparaba con el placer de sentir la lengua de Robert lamiendo mi estómago.

Abrí los ojos, y la escena aún era mejor, se encontraba entre mis piernas, veía una mata de pelo lamiendo con devoción.

Era tan sensual verlo así, ver como rozaba mi parte más sensible, mientras pasaba su lengua, era subliminal. No pude evitar gemir, Robert al instante levantó la mirad, me sonrió pícaramente y siguió lamiendo.

Estuvo un rato lamiendo hasta que ya no hubo nada más que chupar. Me miró con una expresión rara, y de la nada, se tiró encima de mí, y empezó a besarme. Sabía a cerveza, mojitos, pero a él, sabía a Robert. Lo besé con pasión, recorriendo sus brazos y su espalda, había demasiada ropa entre nosotros, pareció pensar lo mismo porque se quito la camisa roja que llevaba, para luego quitarse el polo, para mostrarme su formada figura, ganada en el ejercicio que le obligaban a hacer para el rol de Edward.

Ambos gemíamos, luchábamos por más roces. Rob metió sus manos bajo mi blusa, y toqueteó mis pechos bajo el sujetador.

-Oh, Kristen, eres tan deliciosa, tu piel es tan suave.- yo solo gemía, y acariciaba vehemente su espalda.

Pero fue en el momento en que Robert hizo el ademán de desabrocharme el short, cuando supe que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos.

-Rob, Rob, para, por favor, para.- dije seria por primera vez en la noche, empujándolo.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó confuso.

-Yo…solo…solo no puedo seguir con esto.


	11. Poniendo distancias

**PONIENDO DISTANCIAS:**

-Yo…solo…solo no puedo seguir con esto.-No podía seguir con esto, no podía hacerle esto a Michael, no podía.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo mal?

Pobre Rob, se sentía inseguro, pensaba que por él yo me había puesto así, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que tú eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.

-No es tu culpa, por favor no te culpes.

-Es solo…solo es que no entiendo porque te pusiste así.- se agarraba fuertemente los cabellos, en una señal de frustración.

-Robert…es más complicado de lo que crees.- no podía decírselo así por así. Iba a pensar que era una cualquiera.

-¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para entender? Quiero saber, creo que merezco saber.- exigía.

-Rob…por favor.

Pero no me daba tregua y seguía con su interrogatorio.

-Dime Kristen, dime que te pasa.- volteó, como sopesando ideas.- ¿Es porque no somos una pareja, verdad? ¡Soy tan idiota! Es obvio que una señorita como tú no se iba a revolcar con un desconocido.

Ay Rob, si supieras porque te detuve no seguirías pensando que soy una señorita.

-No, no, no es por eso, es….es porque….porque tengo…tengo novio Robert.

Su cara pasó de la incredulidad a la diversión, luego a la aceptación, y por último a la furia.

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó confuso y algo dolido.

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuando?- decía sin siquiera mirarme.

-Desde hace 4 años.

-¿4 años?- solo asentí con la cabeza.- ¿Y cuando pensabas mencionarlo?

-Solo…lo siento Robert, lo siento.

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo empecé a sollozar. No pude evitarlo, no creía que por mi idiotez había perdido a Rob.

Pensé que me debería estar odiando, pero al contrario mi compañero se acercó, y me abrazó muy fuerte, dándome dulces besos en la frente.

-No digas nada, todo está bien.- dijo Robert contra mi cabello.

Estuvimos un rato de este modo, hasta que me calmé, y salimos incómodamente del pub.

Llegamos con la misma incomodidad al hotel, me acompañó hasta mi habitación, me dedicó una sonrisa, y se fue.

Al día siguiente fue igual, Robert mantenía su distancia, en el desayuno, hizo como si no estuviera ahí, se pidió un jugo para llevar y se fue directo al gimnasio.

A los siguientes días fue lo mismo, me empezaba a sentir como Bella en Luna Nueva.

Caminaba robóticamente a mi cuarto de hotel, cuando un grito de sorpresa me sacó de mi acostumbrado letargo.

-Hola mi amor, ¿No estás feliz? Vine a pasar mi tiempo libre.-comentó entusiasmado Michael, estampándome un sonoro beso, ante la atenta mirada de Robert Pattinson.


	12. El intruso

**EL INTRUSO:**

-Hola mi amor, ¿No estás feliz? Vine a pasar mi tiempo libre.-comentó entusiasmado Michael, estampándome un sonoro beso, ante la atenta mirada de Robert Pattinson.

-¿Michael? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije….te lo advertí.

Le había dicho que no me iba a poder concentrar, que no lo quería cerca cuando filmara, pero como era costumbre en él no me hizo el más mínimo caso.

-Lo sé, pero te extrañaba demasiado, y dije: ¿Por qué no voy a visitar a mi novia? Seguro se siente muy sola.- me acariciaba las mejillas, pero yo ya no lo miraba a él, miraba a Rob, y claro que mi novio se dio cuenta.- Tú debes ser Rob, el inglés que consiguió para ser el vampiro paliducho, ¿verdad?- Robert solo asintió, mirándolo con una cara de asesino.- claro, he oído de ti en las redes sociales, 7 mil firmas para que dejes el papel, eres valiente o muy tonto por seguir aquí.-comentó riéndose.

Ahora era yo la que lo miraba con ojos asesinos, Mike quería llevarlo a s límite, amaba esa clase de jueguitos.

-A diferencia de otros, a mi no me importa lo que la gente piense, y si me apasiona algo, lo haré.- respondió seriamente.

Ese era mi chico, el intimidable, el fuerte.

-¿Y te apasiona interpretar a un vampiro paliducho?- refutó burlonamente.

-Puedo ver más que simplemente eso, es un villano que no quiere serlo, el vampiro que salva vidas, el vampiro que se enamora, han humanizado al personaje de una manera magnífica, y pese a ser "perfecto" se siente débil, y temeroso, incluso tímido cuando está con Bella. Es un rol fascinante.

Ahora yo era la fascinada, escuchar hablar a Robert era fascinante, no podía encontrar a un hombre más interesante, tenía una manera tan distinta de ver la vida y me parecía tan increíble y maravillosa.

-Bueno, yo solo veo al vampiro paliducho.- continúo riéndose.

-Y tal vez es por eso por lo cual nunca tendrás un papel importante, no puedes ver más allá de tus narices.- farfulló mi compañero de reparto.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿En serio quieres que lo repita? Dije exactamente todo lo que oíste.- retó Rob.

-No tienes ni idea con quien te estás metiendo.- amenazó Michael acercándose a Robert.

-No, tú eres el que no tiene ni idea.

Y era cierto, en una posible pelea el más lastimado iba a ser Michael, era mucho más bajo que Robert, debilucho, y hasta donde sabía, el nunca se había peleado con alguien.

-Ya basta, no quiero ninguna clase de peleas. Este es mi centro de trabajo, lo menos que puedes hacer es respetarlo Michael.- miré a Rob que estaba en posición de ataque, con los hombros encorvados, y listo para tirarse contra mi novio cuando tuviera la oportunidad.- además llegas en mal momento, tengo ensayo con Rob, ¿verdad?

Mi compañero me miró confuso, y luego miró a Michael, esperaba que se diera cuenta y me apoyara.

-Sí, es cierto, Kris y yo tenemos ensayo.

-Su nombre es Kristen idiota.

-¡Michael! ¡Lárgate! Estoy trabajando, ¿me entiendes? Me importa muy poco si no, así te comportas o te largas.- miré a Rob que me miraba entre sorprendido y feliz.- vámonos.

De lejos escuchaba que gritaban mi nombre, pero no le hice caso, me metí a la habitación de mi compañero, eché seguro, y suspiré aliviada.

-Por fin.- susurré.

-¿Me explicas que fue eso? Porque en serio no entiendo nada.

-Es muy complicado.- susurré sentándome en la cama.

-Te escucho.- respondió mientras se sentaba frente a mí, en la alfombra blanca de la habitación.

-Tengo una relación con Michael desde hace 4 años, y sí, al principio nos queríamos mucho, pero este año todo empezó a enfriarse, estar con él era como una rutina, ya no había nada nuevo, pero igual seguía con él…ni siquiera se porque…no me preguntes porque, por favor….pero la cosa es que me di cuenta que verdaderamente no amaba a Mike en el momento en que te conocí, ahí algo cambió, por eso me deje llevar tanto, pero a la vez no puedo simplemente olvidarme de Michael, por eso te detuve la vez anterior. Quiero hacer esto bien, y quiero estar contigo en el momento adecuado, cuando verdaderamente sea oportuno y cuando ya no esté con él, obviamente todo esto es en el supuesto caso que tú quieras tener algo conmigo, ¿Quieres?


	13. Atando cabos

**ATANDO CABOS:**

-No sé que decir Kristen.-miraba a todas partes, tratando ingenuamente de encontrar algo que lo ayude a entender esta situación.-me gustas, creo que eso es obvio, pero…no…sin duda, no me esperaba lo del novio y toda esa mierda.

-Ya te expliqué como son las cosas con Michael, esa relación no tiene futuro, no lo tuvo hace mucho, y yo…yo estoy dispuesta a terminar con él, de una u otra manera terminaríamos con la relación a la larga, era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero…él esta aquí, y como te dije ya no quiero seguir con esto.- sus ojos eran sinceros, ella no amaba a Michael, pero tampoco le terminaba por miedo a quedarse sola, o por costumbre, ni ella misma lo sabía bien, pero ahora que conocía a Robert, sabía que con él era algo más, algo que nunca sintió con Michael.

-Yo…me gustas Kristen, y realmente quisiera conocerte, y a la larga intentar tener algo contigo, pero no puedo siquiera pensar en ello, mientras tú todavía sigues ligada a ese tipo, es inconcebible para mí pensar tenerte como enamorada o novia, cuando tú eres la mujer de alguien más.-gruñó ligeramente ante estas palabras.- pero, si me gustas, y si me gustaría tener algo contigo. Eres especial, nunca conocí a alguien como tú.

-Está decidido entonces.-se paró, y fue hacia la puerta, dejando incluso más confundido a Rob.

-¿Qué haces?- no se podía ir, no después de todo lo dicho en esa habitación. No podía preferirlo a él ¿o sí?

-Quiero intentarlo contigo Rob, en serio quiero hacerlo.- salió de la habitación después de darle una última mirada.

Fue a su cuarto en busca de Michael, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, y sus maletas tampoco estaban.

Buscó por todo el hotel, pero no estaba, se estaba empezando a desesperar, si Michael le estaba haciendo una especie de sorpresa romántica creía que se moriría, pero no, no estaba por ninguna parte. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido.

Ya estaba resignada regresando a su habitación cuando la señorita que atendía en la recepción la detuvo.

-¿Señorita Stewart?-Kristen asintió en respuesta.- el señor Arangano dejó una nota para usted. Se fue al aeropuerto, dijo que regresaba a L.A.

Kris veía la nota sorprendida, era muy extraño que decidiera irse justo cuando acababa de llegar.

"_Preciosa vi que solo era un estorbo en tu gran película, diviértete, te estaré esperando en nuestro hogar en L.A., llámame. Te amo."_

-¿Dijo algo más?- no era posible, ella conocía a su aún novio, y él era demasiado posesivo, le sorprendía que la haya dejado ahí, justo cuando llegó y la vio con Robert, sobre todo cuando la había visto con Robert.

-Solo que se despedía, y la nota, nada más.- respondió con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

-Está bien, gracias.

Pero nada estaba bien, era sospechoso que Michael se fuera, algo se trama y eso es preocupante; pero lo peor es Robert. Al no poder terminarle a Michael por que el muy maldito se largó, no podría tener nada con él. Y a estas alturas era estresante e insoportable la simple idea de tener alejado a Robert. Lo quería con él, presentía que algo habría entre ellos dos, lo sentía, le gustaba, pero ya no se podría nada, porque él muy puto de Michael se largó.

Igual apenas regresara a Los Ángeles le terminaría, pero no era lo mismo, no tendría este preciado tiempo con Rob, y eso la hacía sentir una pena profunda e infinita.

Igual se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero inglés, le indicó que pasara, él la esperaba sentado en la cama, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo siento.- susurré, su expresión decayó al instante, su entusiasmo y hermosa sonrisa se fueron al tacho.

-Lo entiendo, a él lo conoces de mucho más tiempo, es normal.- respondía tranquilo Robert, pero la realidad era que tenía un nudo gigantesco en la garganta. No se esperaba esto.

-Rob, te juro que lo intenté, lo busqué por todo el hotel.-se sentó a su costado, pero Robert no podía mirarla, no quería quebrarse frente a ella.

-Es normal Kristen, en serio te lo digo es normal, tú lo conoces desde hace 4 años, a mi apenas hace poquísimo tiempo, es normal que lo prefieras a él, y que no le hayas podido terminar es algo normal, es normal que lo quieras más, lo entiendo solo….

Pero no podía escuchar más eso, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Pattinson?

-¿Robert en serio crees que no le termine a Michael, porque aún lo amo?- él solo asintió.- Tonto, por supuesto que no, no le terminé por esto.- dije, dándole la nota a Rob.- se fue, le terminaré igual cuando regresé a L.A. pero sé que no es lo mismo. Lo siento.

Él aún veía la nota, leyéndola, para luego arrugarla en sus puños.

-Ese hijo de puta.- susurró, tirando la nota al tacho.

-Lo sé.- estaba tan nerviosa, sabía que a estos puntos de la situación sobraba en el cuarto de Rob.-creo que mejor me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Te veo mañana para el ensayo.- y con una pequeña sonrisa se levantó, y estaba por irse cuando unos grandes dedos la jalaron a su lado.

-Por favor no te vayas.- susurró, con esos grandes y hermosos ojos que le quitaban el aliento.

-Pero pensé…tú me dijiste…

Estaba tan confundida, pero lo que menos quería era hacerse falsas esperanzas.

-Lo sé, sé lo que te dije, y aún lo pienso, pero…no puedo estar lejos de ti Kristen.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, estaban tan emocionada, tan…eran tan intenso que ni siquiera puedo describirlo.

-Parece que estamos iguales.- dijo tratando de que su voz sonora chistosa, pero estaba demasiado emocionada.- no puedo estar lejos de ti. Me ha embrujado señor Pattinson.

-No, usted me ha embrujado señorita Stewart.- y después de esto se acercó a mí, juntando su frente con la mía, acariciando mi cabello, y mis pómulos, para luego juntar sus labios con los míos, y así sellar esta singular unión.


	14. Iniciando esta aventura

**INICIANDO ESTA AVENTURA:**

Aún no podía creer como habíamos llegado a ese punto, de la desolación total pasamos a la dicha inimaginable.

Tenía a Robert en mis brazos, en mi boca, era simplemente…mágico. Ya había besado a Rob antes, para la audición, pero no era lo mismo; ahora me besaba a mí, no a Bella.

No separamos para recuperar la respiración, él aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, con una preciosa sonrisa torcida.

-Eso fue genial.- susurró, yo solo pude reír. Era imposible estar más feliz.

-Fue genial.- admití, volviendo a besarlo; esta vez permití a mis manos enredarse por su cabello; era tan suave.

-Es una gran besadora, señorita Stewart.- arqueó una ceja, mientras succionaba mi labio inferior. Jadee, se sentía tan bien.

-No tanto como usted, señor Pattinson, ¿debería decir señorito o eso suena muy extraño?- rió ante mis ocurrencias; como amaba verlo reír, como amaba a este hombre.

-Eso te lo puedo rebatir. Y sí, señor está bien, señorito suena muy raro.- me volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue diferente, ya no era un beso dulce y casi casto, ahora el fuego había subido a nuestros labios, que quemaban en cada lugar que se tocaban.

La manos de Robert volaron a mi cintura, mientras las mías jugueteaban en su cabello, y en su cuello; pero fue cuando mis manos llegaron a sus orejas, acariciándolas lentamente cuando Rob gimió, y bastante fuerte para mi sorpresa. Rompió el beso, alejándose algo sonrojado, hasta ahora no lo había visto así.

-¿Y si vamos a comer?-preguntó bastante acalorado, solo asentí, reprimiendo una sonrisita de suficiencia; era obvio que lo había afectado mucho. Punto para Kris.

Ya ubicados en el restaurante, pedimos pizza para ambos, no había mucha gente, ya era algo tarde, sin darme cuenta me había pasado casi todo el día buscando a Michael como loca por todo el hotel.

-Es tan bueno tenerte así por fin.- susurraba, mientras me abrazaba.

El restaurante era una pizzería de aspecto rustico, nos habíamos sentado en uno de los sillones de leopardo blanco del lugar.

-Si, es genial.- lo miré a los ojos, y vi en ellos lo mucho que lo quería, y me importaba. Dicen que las miradas lo pueden decir todo, y en esta mirada Robert y yo nos decíamos lo mucho que nos queríamos, cuanto queríamos que esto funcionara, era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo.

Nos besamos lentamente, justo como empiezan los besos serios, esos besos que llevan a algo mejor. Estábamos tan encismados en lo nuestro, que no nos dimos cuenta que nos estaban mirando, hasta que el camarero carraspeó fuertemente, haciendo que nos alejáramos rápidamente, algo incómodos.

-Su pedido está listo.- nos miraba cómplice, su sonrisita y guiños lo demostraban. Yo no podía estar más sonrojada.

-Gracias.- susurré abochornada; estaba demasiado avergonzada; el mozo nos había encontrado comiéndose el uno al otro.

-Que disfruten su comida.- se estaba yendo, pero juró que lo escuché, antes que se fuera, decir entre dientes: _"aunque creo que más vas a disfrutar otra cosa, tienen otra clase de hambre"_

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?- no podía creerlo, hasta el camarero se burlaba de nosotros.

-No dijo nada Kristen, no seas paranoica.- respondió tranquilo y casual, pasándose la mano por su despeinado cabello.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? El camarero nos había encontrado en pleno, y él estaba como si estuviéramos tomando el té.

-Fue algo vergonzoso.- admití.- el camarero pensó que estábamos haciendo otra cosa.

-La verdad, no es que me importe en lo más mínimo lo que él piense, y también, hubiera querido que estuviéramos haciendo otra cosa.- dijo sensualmente. ¡Válgame Dios! ¿Robert dijo eso? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Acaso quería matarme?!

-La pizza se ve buena.- cambié radicalmente de tema, provocando una pequeña risita de Robert.

Kristen1- Rob1.

Comimos entre juegos, e incluso hicimos algo de karaoke; al principio Robert me cantaba románticas canciones al oído, haciéndome suspirar; también nos pusimos a cantar cosas más alocadas, pero todo perdió sentido cuando Rob me cantó sex in the air y sexy back.

Estaba a punto de gemir, y estaba demasiado segura de que mis bragas estaban mojadas. Era increíble lo sensual y deseoso se veía al cantar esa clase de canciones. Justin Timberlake era una zapatilla a su lado.

-¿Y que te pareció nena?-preguntó, arqueando una ceja, _"Oh, fue genial, casi tengo un orgasmo, y mis bragas están mojadas, fue hermoso, inspirador."_

-Estuvo bien, cantas muy bien.- No podía mostrarle cuanto me había afectado, lo traumaría, de eso estaba segura; pero fue la sonrisa de suficiencia que me dio, la que me exasperó por completo, quería quitarle esa sonrisita de suficiencia con una cachetada, no, mejor con un beso.

-Dame el micrófono, es mi turno.- cuídate Rob, es mi venganza, te toca sufrir ahora.


	15. Seduciendo a un desconocido

**SEDUCIENDO A UN DESCONOCIDO:**

Robert me había retado, y ni que esperara que me iba a quedar callada, cuando alguien reta a Kristen Stewart, la encuentra. Cogí el micrófono, busqué en la lista de canciones, hasta que encontré una que había escuchado con anterioridad, y me parecía perfecta para la ocasión.

Se llamaba "Sexy Silk" la había escuchado en una película, así que ya sabía más o menos como iba; arreglaba todo, mientras Rob me miraba impaciente desde su asiento.

-¿Y bien nena?- preguntó al ver que no me movía, pese a ya estar al medio del escenario.

-Ya está listo.- aclamé, con una media sonrisa.

-Muéstramelo nena, no sabes cuanta expectación me causa.- admitió, pasando su lengua por esos preciosos y carnosos labios que poseía. Eso me dio aún más valor para hacer mi canto sexy. Así que me pare con fuerza en el medio del improvisado escenario, y empecé a cantar.

"_Boy, I will be your sexy silk" (Yo sere tú sexy seda)"_ _Wrap me around, round, round, round" (Envuélvete a mi alrededor)_

La música fuerte sonaba en mis tímpanos, mientras la mirada sexy de mi inglés favorito me desnudaba viva; todos estos pequeños detalles me daban audacia, una audacia que hasta ahora no sabía que poseía. Una audacia que solo salía a la luz cuando estaba junto a Robert.

"_Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah boy you're gonna win!" __(Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah ¡Muchacho vas a ganar!) "Say ya ya ya ya you're under my skin" (Dicen ya ya ya ya estás bajo mi piel.) __"I got buuutterflies within" (Tengo mariposas dentro) "Ohhhhh! I think I like you." __(¡Ohhhhh! Creo que me gustas)_

Esta frase la dije mirando y señalando a Rob, él me dedicó una sonrisa divertida, estaba disfrutándolo, y eso que la mejor parte aún ni empezaba.

"_Will you be my medicine man?" __(¿Quiéres ser mi médico) _

Me acerqué a él, de modo que me miraba de arriba sentado, mientras yo le bailaba; eso hacía todo aún mejor, era muy pequeño en esta posición, acción que casi nunca tenía ya que Rob me rebasa en altura notoriamente.

"_Put your hand on my chest feels the bump, bump, bump, bump." __(Pon una mano en mi pecho, siente el bump, bump, bump)_

Le dije esto, mientras yo ponía la mano sobre mi pecho, muy cerca a mis incipientes senos, y la movía al ritmo de la canción. Los ojos del inglés se abrieron notoriamente, yo solo le sonreí, y al igual que él pasee la lengua por mis dientes en un sexy movimiento.

Ahora lo que se le abría era la mandíbula, pero yo trataba, olímpicamente, de ignorarlo lo mayor posible, trataba de rehusar su mirada llena de deseo, sus ojos ardían en pasión.

Para el último coro, me seguía moviendo, y era muy obvio el efecto que la canción había tenido en ambos. En Rob fue como una bomba de deseo, como si le hubieran inyectado una dosis fatal de excitación, que ya se notaba abiertamente en su pantalón, aunque trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en el problemita, era casi imposible; y en mi caso, bueno, había traído toda esa audacia, y valor que pensaba que ya no tenía. La Kristen rebelde y sexy había salido a la luz y no pensaba volver a enterrarla.

Cuando terminó la melodía, me acerqué hacia mi compañero de reparto que me observaba con ojos algo desorbitados y perdidos.

-¿Y como lo hice?-pregunté tímida otra vez; y sin saberlo la Kris tímida y nerviosa había regresado, tal vez por eso era actriz, porque podía sacar mi verdadero yo, una yo rebelde, o loca, podía mostrar una parte de mí que normalmente no solía sacar a la luz.

-Fue muy interesante.- respondió con voz entrecortada.- Me gusto…sin duda lo hiciste mil veces mejor que yo.

Solo reí por sus ocurrencias, _"¿Viste Pattinson? Quien me busca, me encuentra"_

.

.

.

_2 semanas después:_

Hoy era nuestro primer día de filmación, hace algunos días había llegado el equipo, los demás actores y la directora, Catherine.

La primera escena que hicimos fue la del beso, la que habíamos hecho con anterioridad en casa de la directora para el casting….sonreí internamente al recordar ese día, ese genial día donde nos habíamos conocido.

Mi relación con Robert estaba bien, técnicamente aún no era una relación, pero era como si lo fuéramos, yo me sentía la novia de Rob, y quería pensar que él se sentía de la misma manera. Sabía que las cosas mejorarían cuando mi tormentosa relación con Michael llegará a su final, pero por ahora estábamos bien así, al menos Robert no me presionaba, lo cual agradecía muchísimo. Nos estábamos conociendo, y se podría decir que estábamos en la fase de inicio de toda relación, tal vez esto ayude en una futura relación, ¿Quién sabe? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Al principio, al grabar esta escena, fue…difícil, porque sentía que era yo la que lo besaba, y no Bella; y por supuesto no ayudaba, ya que me excedía un poco más, al igual que Rob. La directora tuvo que decirnos en repetidas ocasiones que le bajáramos un poco, que esta película también sería vista por menores, provocando que me ruborizara casi instantáneamente.

La siguiente escena fue mucho más tranquila y relajada, era la escena del baile; empezamos a practicar la especie de vals que haríamos, pero la canción que habían seleccionado no nos gustaba a ninguno de los dos en absoluto, y se lo comunicamos a la directora.

-Es mala, la canción no va para nada, yo esperaba un vals.- decía, trataba de expresarle todo mi malestar a la directora. Esta era una escena importante, y por más que Rob y yo nos esforzáramos, no sentíamos a nuestros personajes con esa canción.

-No me parece la adecuada Catherine.- apoyó Rob, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Chicos, entiendo su malestar, pero vamos retrasados, y el presupuesto no nos permite algo mejor.- Robert nos miraba, hasta que soltó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo tengo una idea.- sonreía emocionado.- sé de una canción perfecta, se llama "Flightless Bird".

-Oh, sí.- me acordé de una de las tantas noches en que Rob y yo nos juntábamos para hablar y escuchar música.- es una canción muy dulce. Sería genial esa Cath.

-Esta bien Robert, será tu canción.- sin perder tiempo trajo su mp4, tendiéndoselo a la directora; a ella le fascinó, y nos dejo a solas para que ensayáramos, mientras ella revisaba bien todo para ponernos a grabar.

-¿Bailamos?-preguntó, ya metido en personaje.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó con un gesto de relajo; me apoyé en sus pies, y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.- ¿Ves? Estás bailando.

-Es nuestra promoción.- respondí, con una pequeña sonrisa.-Edward, ¿Por qué me salvaste? Hubieras dejado que el veneno se esparciera y ahora sería como tú.- admití, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

-No sabes lo que dices, no quieres esto.- negó con una mueca.

-Te quiero a ti, para siempre.- respondí segura.

En ese instante no supe si la que respondía era Bella o yo, pero a final de cuentas ambas pensábamos lo mismo, ambas lo queríamos para siempre.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me puse a llorar, no lo noté hasta que Rob me secó una lágrima.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó nervioso.

-Nada, supongo que me he emocionado.- si decir palabra, me acunó en medio de sus brazos, abrazándome, mientras la música aún sonaba, al poco rato me relaje, que Robert Pattinson te abrazara podría tranquilizar a cualquiera. Sus abrazos eran tan dulces y desestresantes.

-Gracias.- respondí tímida, mientras me secaba las lágrimas.- estoy segura que las del maquillaje me odiarán.- comenté irónica, mientras veía que me saqué todo el delineador por limpiar las lágrimas.

-Nadie puede odiarte, eres adorable.- solo sonreí ante el piropo, este era mi Robert.

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, nuestro rodaje empezó de verdad, trayendo también el sonido de ranas, y no solo eso, sino también el frío intenso; mi vestido no me abrigaba en absoluto y me hacía tiritar como no se imaginan.

Catherine me dio una pequeña chaqueta de lana, pero no parecía que debía usarla, después de todo muchos otros del equipo también se congelaban y estaban ahí trabajando sin quejarse.

-Póntela.- pidió la directora.

-No es necesario, estoy bien.- pero los escalofríos me delataban.

-Vamos, no quiero que mi "Bella" se resfríe.

-Kris, te verás preciosa con la chaqueta puesta, es solo para que no te de hipotermia, te vas a ver hermosa.- Rob trató de suavizar el ambiente con una de sus típicas bromas inglesas.

-¿Ves? Vamos, hazle caso.- finalmente asentí, no me dieron otra alternativa; aún sentía algo de frío, pero con la chaqueta me sentía muchísimo mejor.

Robert me quedó observando muy intensamente; en un momento sin motivo alguno me miró y fue como si se quedará prendado de mí. Fue un poco incómodo, y por mirarme tanto, tropezó, provocando risas de todo el equipo, incluyéndome.

-Rob, eres un torpe.- admití entre risas.

-Es que mis pies son demasiado grandes.- respondió entre bromas.

-Es por tu tamaño.- dije, aún riéndome como loca.

-Es que tengo una pierna más larga que la otra, y siempre me tropiezo por ello.-con eso fue demasiado, ambos reímos hasta perder el aliento; no paramos hasta que Catherine con expresión seria nos dijo que ya estaba lista para filmar la escena.

-Es hermoso.- admiré el set ni bien entré; era increíble lo que habían hecho con un presupuesto tan reducido.

-No soy tan buen bailarín.- dijo de pronto Rob, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Estamos iguales.- respondí, dándole un amistoso puñete en el hombro.

…

-Yo he decidido.- respondí, muy cerca a él.

-¿Con eso sueñas? ¿Convertirte en un mounstro?- preguntó aborrecido, pero dulce a la vez; era un toque especial que solo Robert podía darle al personaje.

-Sueño con estar contigo para siempre.- admití, otra vez Bella y yo concordábamos.

-¿Para siempre?- mi corazón latía muy fuerte, mientras asentía.- ¿Y estás dispuesta justo ahora?

-Sí- acarició mi cuello, y fue bajando por él, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, bajó y bajó, hasta que deposito un casto beso en él, que solo hizo que mi ritmo cardiaco se disparara por los aires.

-¿No es suficiente una larga y feliz vida conmigo?

-Sí…por ahora.- él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, para finalmente besarnos muy tiernamente; él aún seguía en personaje, así que tenía que mostrase algo torturado, pero fue especial y único.

-Corte-gritó Catherine, pero no importó mucho, porque seguimos abrazados por un rato más, disfrutando este mágico momento, que parecía sacado de un bello cuento de hadas.


	16. Sin ti

**SIN TI:**

Al filmar la última escena de Crepúsculo todo fue tan surrealista, se había acabado todo, al menos por ahora, porque la producción y promoción empezaría ya muy pronto.

Kristen y yo, sobre todo yo, habíamos decidido alejarnos por un tiempo, tiempo que ella utilizaría para terminar con Michael, o eso decía ella; esta situación era bastante frustrante, y pensamos que un tiempo nos haría ver bien si nos queríamos o no. Podíamos conocer a más personas y créanme que lo intente, pero fallé; ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente buena, ni para llevármela a la cama, ninguna se parecía a…Kristen.

.

.

.

Cuando Nick, parte de mi staff, me dijo que iríamos a los MTV a promocionar la película me emocioné muchísimo, la vería otra vez, la había extrañado tanto, la necesitaba a mi lado, su sonrisa, sus abrazos, sus cálidos besos…

Pero por supuesto todo mi humor decayó cuando vi al novio de ella a su costado, me sentí como un imbécil; ella tal vez había decido que no era lo suficiente bueno como para ella, o que se yo; la cosa es que se apareció con el tal Arangano. Siempre la seguía, su novio la vigilaba como un halcón, me miraba con odio, mientras yo le respondía la mirada desafiante.

Esos días fueron horribles, me sentía decaído, fracasado como hombre, las mujeres me llamaban como locas para que saliera con algunas, pero yo no quería ni podía; sé que soy un maldito sádico por quererla pese a que ella no me quiere, pero me enamoré, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? La amo.

Un mes después vino el Comic Con en San Diego, llegué y la vi ¡sola! Sentí una emoción indescriptible al darme cuenta que no había asistido con el novio.

En la rueda de prensa, me quedé por completo impresionado, eran miles y miles de chicas coreando mi nombre; ni podía responder a las preguntas debido a los gritos, teniendo que pedir, varias veces, que las repitan, ante la enfadada mirada de mi agente.

Con Kristen fue simplemente maravilloso, con ella era como si solo fuéramos dos, sin nadie más alrededor, nos encerrábamos en una especie de burbuja, donde susurrábamos cosas al oído del otro, nos dedicábamos sonrisas y miles de coqueteos. Ella tan tierna, tímida y encantadora, se notaba que le había chocado ver a tanta fan junta. Estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre.

Pero pese a todo lo vivido, después de esa mágica Comic Con todo volvió a la normalidad, ella no me llamaba y yo tampoco a ella; no la veía como hace un mes, y me estaba empezando a desesperar. Tendría que verla sí o sí, ¿verdad?

"_Claro que sí Rob, no seas estúpido, la verás en septiembre para los MTV Video Music Awards" _me había asegurado Nick_._

Desde que me dijo la noticia, contaba los días para septiembre, incluso lo había marcado en mi agenda; muchas veces mi publicista se quejó riendo y negando con la cabeza al ver mí entusiasmo.

-Si vas a ponerte así de feliz siempre, le diré a Kristen que te acompañe a trabajar.- aseguraba riendo.

Pero él no me entendía, la extrañaba demasiado, necesitaba tenerla junto a mí.

El gran día finalmente llegó, pero como dicen: no todo puede ser perfecto. La vi, por supuesto, pero estaba con Mike, eso solo significaba que aún estaban juntos. Mis peores pesadillas se hacían realidad.

Al día siguiente de los MTV, teníamos una sesión fotográfica junto a todo el cast; llegué como loco buscando a Kris, sin embargo ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Buscas a Kristen?-preguntó con una ceja alzada mi compañera de reparto, Ashley.

-Sí.- respondí algo evasivo y perplejo. ¿Podía ser tan obvio?

-Está dentro, tomándose un café.- le sonreí y me apresuré a dirigirme a donde me había indicado, cuando escuché que Ash gritaba mi nombre, corriendo hacia mi lado.-Y tranquilo, no es tan obvio, solo soy bastante intuitiva.- me guiñó el ojo, y se fue. Al menos nadie más lo sabía.

Al llegar a donde Ashley me había dicho, vi a Kristen sentada, leyendo, se veía tan hermosa, no recordaba lo hermosa que era; como una diosa.

Me le acerqué lentamente, hasta sentarme a su costado, muy cerca a ella.

-Hola preciosa.- saludé, con mi sonrisa "sensual. No la consideraba muy sensual, pero al menos a las fans les gusta.

-Hola Rob, no sabía que habías llegado.- respondió algo nerviosa. ¿Será por mí? No pienses idioteces, la has asustado nada más.

Esta tan hermosa, se veía levemente bronceada, sus hermosas pecas saltaban a la vista; conversamos de todo un poco, de sus vacaciones y de las mías. Con ella podía hablar sobre lo que sea. Quise seguir conversando con ella, pero pronto se la llevaron a maquillaje y peinado.

Regresó después de un rato, y me quedé embobado al verla: estaba con un entallado y corto vestido negro, con el cabello en ondas, alborotado y sexy, casi sin maquillaje, y con sus inseparables convers. Era como una princesa moderna, una princesa muy sexy, por cierto.

-Estás preciosa.- respondí, mirándola de arriba abajo, bajó los hombros de inmediato, avergonzada.

-Tú también estás muy guapo.- respondió mirándome de la misma manera.

A mi me parecía que me veía igual, solo me habían puesto un pantalón negro y una remera del mismo color. Pero si ella pensaba que me veía bien, seguro estaba perfecto.

-Ya sé que soy guapísimo Kristen.- respondí riendo. A ella le encantaban mis bromas, y a mi me encantaba verla reír, por eso siempre paraba haciendo tontería y media en todas partes.

-Jajaja.- ella rió con ganas, mientras me daba un puñetazo en las costillas.

La sesión fue perfecta, era una sesión muy romántica y apasionada, así que tuve a Kris muy cerca a mí, abrazada, y apoyada en mi cuerpo. En un momento la tuve que cargar, y fue delicioso. Era perfecta y su olor era simplemente embriagante.

Me perdía en sus hermosos y verdes ojos; era maravilloso tenerla así de cerca. Incluso cuando la tuve cargada tuvo que arreglarse el corsé del vestido, que al parecer era bastante grande, gracias a Dios por eso; se lo arregló mientras estaba sobre mí, con mi cara a escasos centímetros de sus senos, a quienes vi sujetados por el brasiere que llevaba.

-Probablemente no debería estar viendo eso.- comenté riendo, ella solo me guiñó un ojo, provocando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba tan desinhibido que decidí llevar a Kristen al extremo, le besé el cuello, mientras la fotógrafa gritaba extasiado, mandando miles de flashes ante nuestra sensual foto.

Sus ojos brillaban, los míos igual, pude reconocer deseo en sus bellos orbes, pero igual no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones.

Jugueteamos como niños, nos acariciamos, jugamos, coqueteamos como dos adolescentes enamorados, dos adolescentes enamorados… eso deseaba ser con ella.

Después de esas fotos, vino el resto del cast, y si bien nos divertimos bastante, ya no era lo mismo que cuando solo era con Kristen. Al terminar la sesión, me retiré un minuto a atender una llamada y cuando regresé ella ya no estaba.

La busqué, preguntando por ella a casi todos, Kellan fue uno de ellos, que riendo con Jackson me miro con resignación.

-Se fue con Nikki, según ella Kristen había quedado con Michael, pero yo la vi bastante incómoda cuando mencionó su nombre.- miró a Jackson que le escuchaba atento.- pero bueno, son asuntos de niños. ¿Qué dicen nos vamos a tomar unos tragos?- honestamente no tenía ganas de ir, peor no podía seguir llorando por Kristen, así que le choqué el puño y nos fuimos al pub más cercano que encontramos a emborracharnos por el desamor.


	17. De Roma, su frustración

**DE ROMA, SU FRUSTRACIÓN:**

Después de ese día no supe más de Kristen, estaba como desaparecida, otra vez; la que si parecía estar encaprichada en estar presente en mi vida era Nikki, la amiguísima de Kris; me había llamado en varias oportunidades invitándome a comer y a tomar, le había dicho que no a todas las invitaciones, porque no me apetecía salir con ella, yo solo quería a una chica pálida y de preciosos ojos verdes, pero lamentablemente ella estaba fuera de mi alcance, al parecer prefería a los enanos.

En octubre, llegó una nueva y emocionante noticia, Crepúsculo se iba a presentar en el festival de Roma, no solo era emocionante porque era un festival reconocido, sino porque mi agente me había dicho que iríamos solo Catherine, Kristen y yo. Salté en un pie en el mismo instante en que mencionó estas palabras. La simple idea de tener a mi diosa en Roma, los dos caminando de la mano por Italia, junto a la fuente de Trevi, era maravilloso, todo era hermoso, una oportunidad que me parecía increíble; una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

Llamé a Cath para arreglar todo sobre el viaje, y ella destrozó mi fantasía en un santiamén.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunté, tenía que ser una broma, tenía que haber escuchado mal.

-Kristen irá con Michael, no se apellida Arangano por nada, su abuelo es de Roma y quiere visitar los lugares que conoció en su infancia.- respondió con gracia, pero a mí no me pareció chistoso en lo absoluto.

-Si ya fue, no tendría que ir otra vez.- respondí más mordaz de lo que me propuse. Pero la directora ignoró mi comentario olímpicamente, y siguió parloteando sobre su emoción de conocer Italia por primera vez, pronto le corté, no estaba de humor para escucharla.

¡Maldito sea el imbécil ese! Me jodió los planes en un solo intento, él muy imbécil tenía que seguir a Kristen como su perro fiel.

Nick me consoló diciendo que aún tendría mucho tiempo con Kristen, por las entrevistas, alfombras rojas y sesiones de fotos.

-Conociéndote, y sabiendo lo mucho que esa mujer te importa, te aseguro que se te ocurrirá algo.

.

.

.

Al llegar a Roma, muy cansado por el largo viaje, me arreglé concienzudamente; quería estar perfecto para ella. Me afeité, me bañé, me desordené el cabello justo como a ella le gustaba. No quería parecer el vagabundo de la audición en la casa de Catherine, quería parecer un hombre maduro y sensual, un hombre que era capaz de amarla y seducirla, lo que ella quisiera.

Después de buscar por mucho rato en mi guardarropa, me decidí por una camisa negra, con el pecho descubierto, justo como me había enseñado Tom.

-El pelo en el pecho es atractivo para las mujeres Rob, te lo digo por experiencia propia.- Tom me había recomendado esto hace mucho, y sus palabras se me quedaron grabadas, ojala me resulten ahora.

Salí, y ordené un gran ramo de rosas rojas, y una caja de chocolates, pedí que las mandaran al cuarto de mi diosa. Al bajar a comprobar que estuviera todo listo, me di con la mala suerte de que ella estaba casi un piso más bajo que yo; eso no me ayudaba en nada, si quería ir a verla y me encontraba con el idiota de Arangano no sabría que haría, mucho menos si andaba provocándome.

Por supuesto todo esto me importo muy poco, en el momento en que la recepcionista me dio el número del cuarto de Kristen me faltaron piernas para correr, toqué por un largo rato, pero nadie abrió.

"_Seguro su vuelo está retrasado"_ pensé apenado.

Me dirigí al lobby donde me encontré con Catherine, aproveché para hablarle y preguntarle muy sutilmente por Kristen.

-Oh, ella ya se fue, se fue con Michael a comer por Roma, se veían muy lindos, hacen una linda parejita.- sentí mil cuchillos en mi corazón cuando pronunció estas palabras.

Regresé a mi habitación, llamé a Tom, y llorando como un niño pequeño, le conté todo lo que había pasado, mientras arrasaba con el mini bar de la habitación.

.

Desde que regresé de la agotadora filmación de mi última película, Michael se había empeñado con la idea de acompañarme al festival de Roma, yo sabía que él quería ir por que sabía que iría Rob, aunque él alegaba motivos completamente diferentes.

-Quiero ir porque te he extrañado, me has tenido muy abandonado, ahora todo es trabajo para ti.- argumentó frustradísimo.

No lo entendía, yo siempre lo apoyé con su carrera, ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Tan difícil le resultaba?

-Porque ahora tengo mucho más trabajo que antes, ya no tengo que luchar por un papel, ellos me quieren en sus películas, es mi momento para trabajar Michael.

Pero para él no había excusa que valga, argumentó y argumentó, y yo estaba cansada de pelear, por lo que terminé aceptando que me acompañara a Italia.

Tengo que admitir que no lo había extrañado mucho, pese a estar tanto tiempo separada de él, al que sí lo había extrañado un montón, era a Rob…Rob, es que él era simplemente magnífico, encajábamos tan bien, me hace reír todo el tiempo, nos divertimos como dos niños pequeños en Disneyland, era mi amigo…se podría decir que lo era; con él podía ser quien de verdad era, no tenía que estar con caretas como con Mike, con él podía debatir las cosas con imparcialidad, podíamos hablar de lo que sea. Lo extrañaba tanto, ansiaba tenerlo junto a mí. A este punto de mi vida estaba segura de que quería a Michael, quizás no lo suficiente como debería, pero lo quería, pero con Robert era algo completamente diferente, me gustaba, pero… aún no podía definir con exactitud cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia él.

Era sincero, esa era una de las cosas que más me encantaba de él, tan humilde y divertido, un artista, un verdadero artista, y uno de muy buena calidad, un hombre así era difícil de encontrar en Hollywood. Claro, como todo ser humano tenía sus defectos, sus borracheras y juergas no me gustaban para nada, pero eran pequeñeces a comparación de todas las virtudes que poseía. Amaba verlo cantar, tocando la guitarra era aún mejor, anhelaba ser las cuerdas de esa guitarra para que posara sus largos y hermosos dedos en mí. Obviamente me atraía más cosas de él que solo su innegable belleza, y ese era precisamente uno de los motivos principales de mi novio al querer acompañarme en este viaje. La belleza interior de Robert era mucho mayor que su belleza física, Mike sabía que yo era consciente de eso, he ahí el quid de sus celos.

Solo esperaba que en este viaje no se me pegara como lapa, y me dejara disfrutar a tope a mi sexy compañero inglés.

.

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, les invito a pasarse por mis otros fanfics, estoy segura que les encantaran también. ¿Me dejan un review?*-***_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	18. Inseguridades

**INSEGURIDADES:**

Tenía tanto miedo de ver a Rob, sé que me estaba comportando como idiota pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, sabía que Nikki lo había estado buscando y que según ella misma: _"habíamos tenido una noche llena de cariño y buena onda"_ La sangre aún me hervía incontrolable cuando recordaba ello, temía que me rechazara, que prefiriera a otra, estaba siendo irracional; después de todo Rob y yo no teníamos nada serio, pero…había algo, y ambos lo sabíamos, aunque por supuesto yo era la que más problemas tenía en aceptarlo, por Mike, por lo que la sociedad dijera, por todo.

Al bajar del avión, solo pensaba en descansar, pero claro eso a mi novio le importó una mierda ya que insistió ir a cenar. Después de casi de dos interminables horas de cena, llegué cansadísima a la habitación, con Michael pisándome los talones, odiaba ello, que me estuviera siguiendo como si fuera mi padre, si me acompañara porque de verdad quiere pasar tiempo conmigo sería diferente, pero solo va para vigilarme. Pero todo mi enojo e incomodidad se esfumó de pronto cuando vi un gran ramo de rosas y mis chocolates preferidos.

-¿Quién te mandó eso?- preguntó receloso.- No lo vayas a comer, no vaya ser que sea un loco y te quiera asesinar.

-No seas estúpido Michael, nadie me querrá asesinar, no soy John Lennon.- respondí agobiada, mientras revisaba la tarjeta. Con letra hermosa estaba ahí escrito.

_Por todas nuestras noches productivas._

_Con cariño, Rob._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, inmediato, a este hombre todavía le interesaba, pese a todo, pero todavía le interesaba.

-A mi sigue sin parecerme eso de que fans te envíen cosas, hay que hacer más pública nuestra relación, para que así todos esos que te molesten sepan que tienes dueño y dejen de joder.-comentó frustrado, el quid de los problemas y celos de Michael era la inseguridad, la inseguridad que se tenía, por tal temía que yo lo dejara…aunque claro no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

-Tus celos posesivos me enferman.- salí amargada de la habitación, y me puse a fumar en la terraza, era un hábito que se me había pegado de Robert…Robert… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora precioso?

.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a las distintas pruebas que tenía, busqué a Rob por todos los lugares posibles, por cada rincón del hotel, quería acercarme y hablarme, agradecerle por las flores y los deliciosos chocolates, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-No está aquí.-respondió Ruth con una sonrisa cómplice.- Tenía una entrevista en la radio.- solo la miré avergonzada, ¿Desde cuando sabía que me interesaba por él?-Te conozco linda, nunca te había visto tan loca por un hombre.- sonreí, pero la verdad sus palabras me hacían sentir mal, yo aún estaba con Michael, esta haciendo todo mal.

-Me siento tan mal, soy una persona terrible.- susurré apenada. No estaba orgullosa de lo que sentía, ambos estábamos confundidos, por eso Rob y yo habíamos parado esa clase de extraña relación que tuvimos al principio. No era correcto.

-No es cierto, solo eres joven.- respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

.

El festival por fin llegó, y hasta ahora no había visto a Robert, eso me ponía bastante ansiosa, pero me tranquilizaba sabiendo que Michael había salido y al parecer no vendría al festival. No quería tener otro guardaespaldas personal.

Pero una llamada malogró toda mi felicidad.

-¿Kris? Preciosa siento la demora, me encontré con unos amigos, pero estaré ahí, nos encontramos ya en el festival, ¿ok? Te amo.- ni siquiera me molesté en levantar el auricular ni en responderle.

El estar tan feliz por saber que no lo vería y sentir esta decepción al saber que lo veré no es buena señal, nuestra relación no da para más, es ridículo continuar con ella. Está en picada y cayendo estrepitosamente. Tenemos que acabar con esto antes que terminemos odiándonos el uno al otro.

Pensaba en todo eso en la limosina que me habían proporcionado para mi transporte durante el festival, al llegar me alegré al percatarme que Michael mantenía una distancia provincial, dejándome ser la protagonista junto a Rob…a quien por cierto aún no encuentro. Pero a la que sí vi fue a Cath, a quien saludé efusivamente.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó, estrechándome las manos que estaban heladas por el intenso frío de Roma.

-Algo…mucho.-reí, estaba ansiosa, y si bien adoraba a Cath, ahora deseaba hablar con Rob y no con ella.

-Estoy igual, te entiendo.- dijo, prácticamente gritó, por el ruido de las fanáticas.

-Catherine, ¿Has visto a Robert? ¿No debería estar ya aquí?-pregunté muy bajo como para que me escuchara por el ruido que había.

-¿Qué?- pero no fue necesario que dijera algo más, porque en ese mismo instante llegó otra limosina de donde bajo mi Dios personal, todo guapo y perfecto, con su típico cabello alborotada y precioso en su traje; Robert hizo su aparición ante el estruendo de miles de jovencitas y fotógrafos que se peleaban por una foto suya.

Se nos acercó y nos dio una bella sonrisa, mientras rápidamente éramos llevados a la alfombra roja, donde posamos sonrientes. Me sentía increíblemente relajada ahora que ya por fin estaba a mi lado.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todas partes.- susurré más acongojada de lo que debí sonar.

-Tuve varias cosas que hacer.- respondió distraído.- Aunque yo también te estuve buscando preciosa. Te haces extrañar.

-Tú también, créeme, demasiado.- susurré, lo sentí tensarse, peor a los pocos segundos se relajó y afianzo más su agarre en mi cintura.

Esas palabras más sentir el toque de Rob en mi cintura, su mirada, sus sonrisas, todo de él era demasiado. Estaba en mi paraíso personal, y no pensaba irme de él por mucho tiempo.


	19. Locuras

**LOCURAS:**

No me podía creer todo esto, era tan surrealista, todos gritaban nuestros nombres, era por completo abrumador, pero lo era aún más ver a ese ángel de blanco y con esos labios carnosos pintados de rojo, hechos para desear y provocar hasta al más incauto y santo de lo hombres.

Rápidamente me alejaron de ella, quise correr hasta su lado, pero rápidamente Nick me detuvo con su típica miradita de:"No hagas ninguna idiotez y anda a posar" Decidí hacerle caso y le di a los paparazzis eso que tanto deseaban y que a mí aún me parecía algo sin importancia: Una foto mía.

Posé y sonreí, tratando de darles lo que querían, rogando que fuera rápido, por que lo que yo verdaderamente quería era ir hacia Kristen. Pero ella me sorprendió como siempre, al acercarse hacia mí con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Otra vez juntos preciosa, siento haberme ido, yo…-quise excusarme, pero al parecer ella ya había presenciado todo.

-Nick.- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.-no te preocupes, lo vi.- susurró, sonriendo nerviosa ante las cámaras, y sujetándose de mi cintura.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que eso hacía en mí, su pequeño toque despertaba muchísimas cosas en mí, tendría que calmarme si no quería que mañana mi entrepierna y yo fuéramos portada en todos los diarios.

Los fotógrafos no nos daban tregua, y disparaban miles de flashes ante nuestra dirección, uno que otro me dejaban ciego por instantes.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó extrañada, mientras avanzábamos por la alfombra roja.

-¿Hacer qué?- inquirí aún más extrañado que ella.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Rogué a todos los santos para que no fuera éste el caso.

-El estar tan…relajado, y tranquilo, parecer tan natural ante la cámara. Para mí eso es algo imposible.- susurró aún más nerviosa, y sonrojándose.

-Se puede decir que es un talento natural.- bromeé, y ella rió, pero por su expresión vi que aún esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.- Mi naturaleza es no tomarme las cosas muy en serio, bromeo, me río de mi mismo, supongo que por eso parece natural.- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Kristen frunció en ceño por unos instantes, como sopesando mi respuesta. A veces me moría de curiosidad saber que pasaba por esa extraña cabecita suya.

-Supongo que tiene lógica.- susurró después de unos minutos.

Los fotógrafos nos siguieron molestando por bastante rato, nosotros solo tratábamos de sonreír y ser amables, pero la verdad queríamos salir corriendo.

Luego de unas mil fotos más, empezaron las entrevistas. Traté de no explayarme demasiado, cosa difícil puesto soy demasiado honesto a veces, e incluso no me importa hacer el ridículo en absoluto, incluso hablé algunas palabras en italiano. Pero en todas las entrevistas no me pude concentrar del todo porque sentía que alguien me observaba, no sé porque tenía el presentimiento que era el enano novio de Kris.

Después de terminar la caótica alfombra roja, nos dirigimos a la proyección de la película; temía que en cualquier momento apareciera el enano y se sentara en medio de Kristen y yo, pero, gracias a Dios, nunca se apareció, si es que había venido, estaba en otro lado de la sala.

Mi compañero de reparto parecía bastante inmersa en la película, mientras yo era el completo opuesto, solo estaba atento en ella, en sus movimientos, en cada respiro, cada suspiro, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Kristen Stewart era por completo fascinante para mí.

Muy a mi pesar, cuando terminó la proyección Kristen se fue hacia donde Mike que tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos y le increpaba cosas en la cara de una manera nada agradable. Tuve que contenerme para no ir y enseñarle modales.

.

Al día siguiente teníamos sesión fotográfica, y para mi gusto, el estúpido noviecito no fue. Me sentía por completo dichoso, sobre todo cuando empezaron a tomar las fotos más románticas y candentes junto a mi diosa.

Pudimos conversar sobre distintas cosas mientras hacíamos la sesión, de mis proyectos, de los suyos, pero hubo uno en particular que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

-¿Interpretarás a una stripper?- la sola idea de imaginarla de ese modo, hacia que todo mi cuerpo se congelara y se tensara en anticipación.

-Ya sé que es difícil de creer.- bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.- trataré de hacerlo del mejor modo posible.- Y claro que lo harás preciosa.

-Lo harás muy bien, te lo aseguró Kris, seré el primero en ir a apoyarte a la premiere.- animé. Moría por ver esa película, ya no podía esperar. Esta chica sí que tenía agallas.

-¿Lo prometes Rob?- susurró, cerca de mí; era lo más cerca que había estado nunca.

-Es una promesa.- susurré, agarrándole dulcemente la mano; pensé que se soltaría y me diría una serie de improperios por ser tan maleducado, pero no…solo sonrío y me dijo: _Está bien._

.

De camino de regreso, aún teníamos más entrevistas que realizar y una firma de autógrafos. Estamos en la camioneta dispuesta por la producción sentados uno al lado del otro, mandándonos miradas llenas de complicidad. La volvía tomar de la mano, y ella se dejó, sonrió e incluso se recostó en mi hombro, en un acto de valentía le besé la coronilla, a lo que ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Fue en ese momento en que supe que tenía que jugar todas mis cartas, no dejaría que ese enano me la arrebatara tan fácilmente.


	20. Paseando

**PASEANDO:**

Estaba harta de todos y de todo, y Mike era el responsable de todo, me estresaba, desde que llegué al hotel de la sesión de fotos no dejo de interrogarme como si fuera una pequeña. Ni con mi padre tenía esos interrogatorios. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para venir a tratarme como una pequeña?

Me tenía alterada y en todo momento incómoda, nunca sonreía y siempre estaba a la defensiva, era tan distinta a cuando estaba con Rob. Cuando estaba al lado de Robert me sentía…bien, tranquila, a gusto, pero con Mike…era una situación completamente distinta.

Me había ido a duchar, para así poder escaparme de mi aún novio y sus contantes acosos sexuales.

"_Kris, hace mucho que no lo hacemos" _había dicho, tratando, casi a la fuerza, de meterme a la cama con él; era tan exasperante, no podía hacer algo romántico o tratar de comprenderme, todo siempre tenía que ser como él quería. Era ridículo.

Lentamente abrí la puerta, y vi que Mike se había dormido esperándome, suspiré audiblemente, por primera vez relajada en todo el día.

Iba a empezar a cambiarme cuando de repente tocaron la puerta; aún me encontraba en toalla, así que rápidamente me la quité y me coloqué una bata, gritando que aguardaran un momento. Lo bueno era que Michael tenía un sueño bastante pesado…

-¿Sí?-pregunté abriendo la puerta, algo acalorada por todo el trajín por el que había pasado en los últimos segundos.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la persona que había tocado la puerta.

-Hola…Kristen… ¿Es un mal momento?-preguntó nervioso Rob, tratando, inútilmente, de no mirarme de arriba abajo.

-Acababa de salir de la ducha.- susurré, excusándome por la corta bata blanca del hotel que me había puesto.

-Siento haberte incomodado…yo…que mala suerte tengo.-exclamó mucho más nervioso. Se me hacía tierno verlo así.

-No, no te preocupes Rob, no hay problema.- traté de calmarlo, porque se veía bastante avergonzado por haber irrumpido en mi habitación en ese preciso momento.- Más bien… ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-inquirí sonriendo.

-Solo quería saber si… ¿Quisieras salir a pasear por Roma?… ¿Conmigo?-todo el nerviosismo o vergüenza que podía haber tenido al llegar se había multiplicado por mil. Se había sonrojado levemente, dándole un aspecto adorable.

-Claro.- no tuve que pensarlo mucho, moría por pasar tiempo con mi sexy compañero británico.-Sería genial, solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme y te alcanzo en el lobby.

-Por supuesto, y otra vez, discúlpame por haber sido tan inoportuno.-Se me hacían tan tierno verlo así, este hombre era un encanto.

-No te preocupes.- respondí sonriendo. Era imposible no sonreír cuando estabas al lado de un hombre tan cálido como Robert Pattinson.

-Te veo luego, Kris.-susurró, para luego acercarse muy despacio y dejar un dulce beso en mi mejilla. Me sonrió y se retiró riendo suavemente.

Me quedé estática por unos instantes, contemplando el lugar por el cual se había marchado, hasta que de pronto regresé a la realidad.

¡Maldición! Tengo que arreglarme, voy a salir con Rob.

Me puse los primeros vaqueros que encontré, una polera, agarré una chompa por si hacía frío, me puse mis Converse favoritas, me peiné, me puse un poco de brillo labial y salí a mi encuentro con Robert.

Él estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás del lobby, leyendo tranquilamente un periódico. Apenas me vio, sonrió, dejó el periódico y se acercó sonriendo hacia mi lado.

-¿Lista para descubrir la noche romana?- susurró, extendiéndome su mano.

-Contigo, por supuesto que sí.- susurré, estrechando su mano. Estaba tan cálida.

Tomamos un taxi, y le pedimos que nos llevara a los atractivos más representativos de Roma, el chofer asintió y empezó a manejar. Atrás, Robert y yo estábamos en silencio, pero en un silencio inmensamente cómodo, estaba recostada en su hombro, mientras él delicadamente me acariciaba el cabello.

Quería quedarme así por siempre, pero ambos sabíamos que no era posible, el conductor rápidamente nos sacó de nuestra burbuja de encanto, al indicarnos que ya habíamos llegado.

-La Fuente de Trevi es uno de los atractivos turísticos más conocidos de Roma, miles de personas vienen de todo el mundo y tiran una moneda, pidiendo un deseo. L leyenda dice que ese deseo se hará realidad.- El guía turístico hacía un muy buen trabajo, ambos lo escuchábamos absortos.

-Esperemos que sea cierto.-susurró Rob, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una moneda.- ¿No lanzarás una moneda?-preguntó algo sorprendido, mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro.

-No soy de creer mucho en leyenda, soy de las escépticas.- susurré sonriendo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Estamos en la fuente de Trevi! En roma, en una fabulosa noche. Lanza una moneda. ¿Qué podrías perder?- dijo.

-Una moneda.- respondí, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Vamos! Puede que te sorprenda.- me quedo mirando con esos ojitos patentados de Robert cuando quiere algo, nadie podía resistirse a esos ojitos.

-Está bien.- susurré, mientras sacaba una moneda. Él solo sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería.

-Muy bien, ahora ponte de espaldas.- hice lo que me indicó y él rápidamente hizo lo mismo.- Ahora, a la cuenta de 3 lanza una moneda y cierra los ojos, pidiendo tu deseo, ¿está bien?-solo asentí.-1…2…3… ¡Lánzala!- tiré la moneda, con los ojos cerrados, justo como Rob me había indicado deseando una cosa con todas mis fuerzas: Deseo estar con Robert para siempre.


	21. Rechazo

**RECHAZO:**

Después de la mágica experiencia en la Fuente de Trevi, volvimos a subir al taxi y le pedimos que nos llevara a un buen restaurante de la ciudad. No me pregunten el nombre, ni Rob ni yo pudimos entender palabra, pese a que el taxista nos explicó pacientemente varias veces que significaba; supongo que estábamos interesado en otras cosas como para recordar el estúpido y complicado nombre del restaurant.

La cena fue agradable, como cada segundo con Robert, era tan sencillo salir con él, demasiado llevadero, incluso se sentía extraño, si las comparaba con mis salidas con Mike, el pobre Arangano saldría perdiendo por goleada. Simplemente no había comparación, Michael es un gran chico, es solo que…hubo pasión en nuestra relación, por supuesto, pero…ya no la había, nuestra llama se esfumó, se apagó por completo, y mi llama…mi fuego se estaba empezando a prender por alguien más…y no precisamente por Mike, sino por un hombre pálido, sexy, alto e inglés. ¿Adivinan de quien hablo?

Es muy extraño para mí tratar de comprender estos sentimientos, sin dejar de sentirme una completa ramera por pensar eso estando con Michael. Me siento horrible, quizás por todo el tiempo en que ambos hemos estado juntos es porque le tengo tantas consideraciones y por lo que permití que esta relación durara tanto como esta durando, pese a que ya no hay nada entre ambos.

Y pensando en frío, quizás Mike era mi opción más segura, era un chico fiel, un buen muchacho, pero no era suficiente y en ese mismo instante, mientras caminaba con Rob hacia mi cuarto de hotel, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería besarlo.

-Fue una velada perfecta, en serio fue una gran decisión ir a buscar la noche romana contigo, Kris.- los tragos me estaban afectando más de lo que quería, y solo podía pensar en lo sensual que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios.

-Fue espectacular, como todo lo que haces…eres fascinante Robert.- no tenía idea de que demonios me estaba pasando, porque yo normalmente no era decir esta clase de cosas, mucho menos a gente que no era mi pareja, yo era más bien de las que se burlan de esas chicas cursis.

Robert también parecía bastante descolocado, pero sobre todo muy sorprendido, no se esperaba verme así, ni siquiera yo lo esperaba.

-¿En serio crees eso?- dijo solemne, acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

Quería agarrarlo del cuello y jalarlo hacia mí, comérmelo a besos, tenerlo mucho más cerca de lo que lo había tenido nunca.

-Lo sé, no tengo ni la menor duda Rob, eres fascinante.- en ese instante las palabras sobraron, ya no queríamos hablar, solo queríamos sentir.

No tengo ni idea de cómo, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que entramos a la habitación de Robert, mientras él tiraba la puerta.

Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacía, tampoco es que Rob me emborrachó o algo por el estilo, es solo que…no sabía que hacía, me importaba un carajo que mi novio estuviera a pocos metros de distancia, mientras yo me besuqueaba candentemente con mi co-estrella. Sé que la Kristen sensata hubiera hecho algo, aunque sea algo mínimo, pero…esa mujer no habitaba mi cuerpo, sino una mujer por completa alocada, y sin mucho remordimiento por las cosas que estaba haciendo.

No me importaba nada en ese instante, solo quería sentir a Rob mucho más cerca, eso era en lo único que pensaba.

Nunca me había besado de este modo con él, ni siquiera cuando tuvimos una especie de affaire, esto era por completo nuevo, la adrenalina, el deseo, la expectación…todo era nuevo, hace años que no me sentía así con Mike, parecían haber pasado siglos desde que me besaron de este modo.

Podía sentirme en el cielo, pero aún quería más, quería sentirme tan bien que sintiera que le chocara los cinco a Dios. Y sabía exactamente que necesitaba.

Le quité la playera con rudeza a Rob, que me miraba algo asustado, algo así como cuando Megan Fox seducía a muchachos indefensos en Diabólica Tentación.

-Kristen, tranquila, todo está bien…relájate.- susurraba entre jadeos, mientras besaba su pecho.

Pero yo ni podía hacerle caso, yo sabía lo que necesitaba, lo que quería, todo estaba muy claro en mi mente.

-No, no puedo, solo quiero sentir, es nuestro momento.- yo estaba que ya no podía, estaba demasiada extasiada, pero en Rob estas palabras parecieron tener el efecto contrario. Fue como, si de repente, se desconectara y se alejara, como si estuviera a kilómetros de mí.

-Kristen, para….en serio para.- no quise hacerle caso, sabía que él deseaba esto tanto como yo, no entendía porque se ponía así.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré entre gemidos pequeños, solo quería regresar al exacto momento en que estábamos antes de que me pusiera a hablar como una estúpida.

-No…no hagas esto, estás confundida y borracha…no hagas esto.- su voz le salía rota, porque si bien quería esto, quería más protegerme, y otra vez la chica sensata lo hubiera apreciado muchísimo, pero la que estaba frente a él no, esta solo quería sentir.

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto.- me volteé por completo avergonzada, sentía que toda la borrachera se me había pasado de golpe, solo quería ir a mi habitación a llorar.

-Kristen por favor entiéndeme, entiende porque estoy haciendo esto, ponte en mi lugar.- Rob no gritaba, pero hablaba fuerte, seguro de sus palabras.

-No, no lo entiendo, solo sé que me metiste aquí, me ilusionaste, me calentaste para luego arrojarme como una paria.- mi furia era la que hablaba. No había razón en mis palabras.

-¡Kristen por favor!- gritaba, pero yo no le hacía caso, y así como de un portazo entramos a ese mundo llena de fantasía, de un portazo también se acabó.


	22. Desesperados

**DESESPERADO:**

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice fue ir a la habitación de Kristen, necesitaba hablarle, aclarar las cosas, decirle porque había reaccionado de ese modo, pero…no pude.

Ella ya se había ido, partió en la madrugada con el enano ese. Traté de llamarla por una cantidad incontable de veces, pero después de mucho rato entendí que no era que no me estuviera escuchando, sino que simplemente no quería contestar.

Me deprimí bastante por ello, ya no podría verla hasta las promociones en un mes, y eso era demasiado, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo separado de ella, sobre todo al habernos distanciado por un estúpido malentendido.

.

Hoy sería un día maravilloso, había esperado este día por un mes entero, hoy por fin vería a Kris, la extrañaba tanto, era casi inconcebible que hubiera podido esperar tanto tiempo.

Y ella no me decepcionó en absoluto, estaba hermosa, mucho más de lo que recordaba, era todo una muñeca de porcelana.

También regresó mucho más tímida de lo que esperaba, pero eso no importaba, el simple hecho de tenerla a mi lado ya era demasiado perfecto como para que esa clase de pensamientos arruinaran el momento.

-Hola Kristen.- susurré, sentándome a su lado.

Estaba esperando que la maquilladora regresara, sabía que tenía que aprovechar estos momentos, no solíamos tener muchos momentos a solas.

-Hola.- susurró distraída. Al parecer aún no se le había olvidado lo de Roma.

-¿Te pasa algo?- sabía que la respuesta era que sí, pero también tenía muy claro que tenía que preguntar de todos modos.

-No Rob, ¿Qué me va a pasar?- respondió, claramente sarcástica.

¡Esto iba mal! Kristen estaba enojadísima, se notaba en su rostro y en su manera de hablarme, era como si solo quisiera golpearme en la cara.

-Estás así por lo de Roma, ¿verdad?- en estos casos era mejor ser directo e ir al grano, me crié entre mujeres y sabía que a veces a ellas les era difícil ser así de honestas con algunos temas, así que yo tendría que empezar a hacerlo, si quería que Kristen fuera igual de reciproca.

Pero ella parecía no estar nada de acuerdo, porque me miro por completo ofendida, ahora en serio temía que me fuera a cachetear o algo así, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría.

-No paso nada en Roma Rob, ¿ok? Métetelo en la cabeza. ¡No paso nada en Roma!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Nunca la había visto tan segura de algo, y en parte se me oprimió el corazón, ella había malentendido todo, y seguramente, bueno…obviamente se había ofendido, y probablemente se había sentido usado. Y eso era precisamente lo que yo no quería, buscaba a toda costa evitar que se sintiera de ese modo.

-Lo sé, pero todo fue un malentendido, Kristen por favor…déjame explicarte, por favor…- rogaba, no me importaba parecer un arrastrado, yo solo la quería otra vez junto a mí, no soportaba ver esos ojitos lastimados cada vez que me veía.

-Todo está muy claro, no hay nada que explicar…confundí las cosas y ahí quedó, no quiero escuchar más…- se oía tan segura, sabía lo cabezota que era, sería muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza era casi imposible sacárselo, al menos no sin dar pelea.

-Por favor Kristen…- pero no me dejó terminar y me lanzó otro dardo directo al corazón.

-Y es mejor que nuestra relación se limite solo al trabajo, yo estoy bien así como estamos y tenemos que llevarnos bien por la película…-ya no podía escucharla, todo era demasiado frustrante. Me jalaba los cabellos sin poder creer lo que oía.- Además yo estoy con Michael, sabes que siempre le molesto que fuéramos amigos…

¡Eso no! No va a meter al enano ese, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, fue demasiado. Llegué a mi límite.

-¡No te atrevas a meter al enano! Sabemos muy bien que él te importa un demonio, tú estás ofendida y ni siquiera me dejas explicarte lo que paso.- le grité, y al segundo me arrepentí.

Y no porque mis palabras no fueran ciertas, por que creía fervientemente que lo eran, era solo que no debía gritarle, no debía hablarle de ese modo…pero ella me había hecho tocar fondo, había hecho que llegara al máximo de mi autocontrol. Meter al enano había sido un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-Eso no te incumbe, si amo a Michael o no, no es tu asunto. No es asunto de nadie, y mucho menos tuyo. Así que no te atrevas a meterte en eso, ¿me entendiste Robert Pattinson?- un dolor inimaginable se apoderó de mi pecho, no podía creer que la dulce chica de ojos verdes que había conocido y que amaba tan desesperadamente fuera la que me estaba diciendo todas estas cosas tan hirientes.

Y dicho todo esto se fue, dejándome solo y abandonado otra vez. Y por más loco o masoquista que suene, ya no podía esperar que fuera el estreno de Crepúsculo para poder verla otra vez.


	23. No puedo vivir sin ti

**NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI:**

Después de esa horrible y confusa noche con Kristen, ella…decidió huir, como siempre, ya me estaba acostumbrando a verla irse, siempre solía irse, nunca enfrentaba las cosas, siempre entendía todo mal y lo peor era que nunca se quedaba como para poder escuchar mis explicaciones, siempre huía.

Me sentía tan mal, sabía que la había herido, que había herido su orgullo y herir el orgullo de una mujer es una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer como hombre. No quería herirla, eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar, pero ella al parecer no lo entendió de ese modo.

Extrañaba tanto tenerla a mi lado, aún me dolían sus palabras, no podía creer que un ángel como ella había podido reaccionar de esa forma conmigo, no lo entendía.

Con todas esas dudas, miedos e inseguridades fui a la premiere de Crepúsculo, era todo un evento de primera, una de esos por los que la lista A de Hollywood se pelea por asistir. Todo era increíblemente surrealista, desde el primer momento lo fue, había miles de chicas con pancartas con mi rostro y que gritaban desesperadamente mi nombre. Realmente no sabía que hacer, trataba de sonreírle a todas, pero ese parecía aumentar los gritos, era realmente extraño estar ahí, era extraño y bizarro pensar que era yo la razón que las hacía chillar como posesas.

El único problema era que Kristen no aparecía por ninguna parte, quise creer que era que yo era demasiado puntual, después de todo soy inglés, ¿no? No tendré acento, pero lo soy, todo es mi culpa; además Kris no puede dejar de venir, así no quiera, ¿verdad? Esto es un momento importante para la saga, ella no puede simplemente desaparecerse, ¿verdad?

Estuve cerca de media hora discutiendo sobre ello en mi mente, cuando por fin todo se ilumino, ¿la razón? Un ángel había aterrizado en Los Ángeles.

Estaba completamente preciosa, radiante como siempre, tenía un vestido que resaltaba cada bella parte de su anatomía, era la reina de la noche, se lo había ganado sin duda alguna.

Apenas llegó me acerqué hacia su lado y la puse cerca mío, supe por esa hermosa sonrisa que por fin se le había pasado toda la amargura y por fin había regresado a ser esa hermosa y dulce mujer de la que yo me había enamorado.

-El gran día es hoy.- susurró con una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo sé…parecía tan lejano desde aquella audición.- contesté, recordando ese primer beso con mi diosa de ojos verdes. Fue maravilloso.

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado en ese momento? Eres un chico cualquiera y ahora millones de chicas te adoran, debes sentirte orgulloso.- dijo, dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

-A mi solo me interesa tener a una de ellas.- "Y es americana, tiene ojos verdes,…oh, y se llama Kristen"

La miré tan profundamente que me dejó mirar por unos instantes, quizás había sido demasiado intenso pero con ella no podía evitarlo, era simplemente…no podía. Como por ejemplo ahora, no podía dejar de mirar esas piernas, ese cuello, ese hermoso escote, ese trasero... ¡Cálmate Rob! No puedes permitir que tus pensamientos divaguen por más tiempo, a menos claro que mañana quieras salir en todos los periódicos, como la "erección del vampiro de Crepúsculo" o algo por el estilo.

-Robert siento tanto lo de la vez pasada, estaba…lo siento.- le hice un dulce sonido con la boca para que se mantuviera en silencio, por más que quisiera nunca podría estar enojado mucho tiempo con ella.

-Tranquila ya no importa.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Rob, eres grandioso.- respondió, y pude sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras. Pude sentir a la verdadera Kristen, a esa que muchos no conocían, que muchos no veían, porque esta mujer se esconde en una coraza para que nadie la lastime, pero yo…yo había sido uno de los afortunados que habían podido ver a la verdadera Kristen Stewart y les aseguro que si todos la conocieran y vieran quien realmente es, todos estarían locos por ella.

.

Creí que podría manejar la presión de estar en el foco de atención, pero realmente era mucho peor de lo que esperaba, las multitudes me asustaban, me ponían nervioso, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin Kris, pero cuando llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos juntos a ver la proyección, ya no podía más…estaba como ido, la presión me estaba empezando a pasar la factura.

Me sentía tan incómodo ahí dentro, esa filmación había sido algo tan especial con Kristen, algo tan íntimo, no quería estar ahí viéndolo, nunca me ha gustado verme en la pantalla. No pude más, no me importó nadie, solo salí de la sala, necesitaba respirar, relajarme, tomar aire y calmarme un poco.

Me paré en una azotea del teatro, el aire no ayudó mucho a disipar mis pensamientos; nunca había tenido este estatus de fama, todas esas mujeres me adoraban, querían que las mordiera, hubieran tenido sexo conmigo sin dudarlo y probablemente luego twittearian orgullosas sobre ello, todo era demasiado surrealista, ya no podía más.

Salté asustado cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura, por un instante pensé que era una fan que quería matarme o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estás bien? Parecías bastante perturbado allí dentro.- dijo Kristen, examinando concienzudamente mi rostro.

-Estoy bien, supongo que fue mucha presión.- ella solo asintió, se recostó en el balcón justo a mi lado, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Estarás bien, todas las mujeres te aman Rob.- dijo con un pequeño guiño.

-No, aman a Edward, al vampiro encantador y romántico. No me conocen, pero creen que sí.- ella solo me miró, tratando de comprenderme, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño, me recosté ante ese dulce toque y no pude evitar besarla, hace mucho quería hacerlo y ya no podía evitarlo por más tiempo.

Fue tan dulce, fue precioso, fue…épico.


End file.
